Forgotten
by brightredcherries
Summary: AU. The Fudo family is very high in the Neo Domino City community. Yusei Fudo is heir to the Fudo family fortune and is caught up in an arranged marriage with Hoshiko Hamasaki. What happens when Yusei falls in love with Aki? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! Here's my second Yusei x Aki fic!! I worked really hard on this so I hope you guys enjoy! I know I said it was coming out in June, but well.....I had some extra time on my hands. Enjoy! I really want to thank my betareader, Lucarly, for taking the time to help make this better! Luv you!**

**Forgotten**

**AU (I bolded this for a reason because I already know what happens in the show. That's kind of what AU means, that the plot has no relation to the show). **The Fudo family is very high in the Neo Domino City community. Yusei Fudo is heir to the Fudo family fortune and is caught up in an arranged marriage with Hoshiko Hamasaki, the heiress of the Hamasaki fortune who's in truth, only interested in the money Yusei could possibly inherit. What happens when Yusei falls in love with their family's new maid, Aki? Will she be able to help him discover that Hoshiko isn't really in love with him?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Jungle**

It was a very sunny day in the city. The streets were mild as people took walks around the city, spending their weekend in peace. That was the life for regular people. However, Yusei Fudo was not one of those regular people in the city. He was dressed up in a suit for an interview with the headmistress at the most prodigous college in the city, the University of Kobayashi. His family was the most known in the city community. They weren't stuck up about it like other high class families, but they didn't hide it that much either.

_I'd rather be doing something else than to be here at an interview. This suit is really freaking stuffy!_ Yusei thought, moving his tie around. He felt it was always his father's dream to have him go to this particular university because this is where he went to college and where he graduated and blah blah blah.

"Hello, Mr. Fudo." The woman greeted, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Yusei responded, smiling, _God I wish I could get out of here!_

As the headmistress started explaining the cirriculum to Yusei, he sat there pretending to be attentive. In reality he was bored out of his mind. Ever since he could remember, he never got to do things that normal kids got to do. When he was little, he used to hang with kids his parents set up play dates for whether he knew them or not. While other children played on the playground, he stayed inside with a private tutor to do extra work over the summer to prepare for the next school year. Now that he was older, he had more freedom. Yet, he still felt trapped under his parents.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Fudo. We look forward to seeing you in the fall." The woman said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you." Yusei replied, leaving the headmistress' office. While Yusei casually walked out of the school, he felt his phone vibrating. He got a text message from his only best friend, Jack Atlas.

**Wuts the deal w/ the interview? U in?**

As Yusei climbed into the back of the family limo, he text his best friend back.

**Idk yet. It was fucking boring!**

The only thing Yusei thought about was getting home. He had nothing planned for the rest of the afternoon since his parents informed him two days earlier that they were getting a new maid. His mother was constantly firing the maids that they've had lately. One maid smelled bad, another was an inefficient worker. Any excuse you could name was one Yusei's mother used. As his phone vibrated again, Yusei rolled his eyes and hesitantly looked at the message.

_Hey! My family is coming over for dinner tonight._

_~Hoshiko :)_

_Ugghhh! Why won't she leave me alone?_ Yusei thought, growling out of frustration.

Unfortunately, Hoshiko was a very snobby and spoiled brat who was arranged to marry Yusei when she turns eighteen. As far back as he could remember, Hoshiko acted very superficial and very pessimistic, which was one of the reasons Yusei didn't really like her. The thing that infuriated Yusei the most was that he had to marry her and had no say in the situation.

"We're home, Mr. Fudo." The limo driver said, as Yusei opened the door.

"Home sweet home, I think." Yusei murmurred, walking up the little walkway to his home. He noticed that in the driveway there was a pink convertible parked right near Yusei's Avenger.

"Yusei! I missed you!" A perky, feminine voice chirped, nearly tackling Yusei when he got in the door.

"Heya, Hoshiko." Yusei replied, rolling his eyes behind her back.

"How was your interview?" She asked, walking into the family living room.

"It was fine. Why are you here so early? I thought you were coming later on." Yusei said, plopping himself on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I was in the neighborhood and I really didn't feel like going back home so I stopped by." Hoshiko explained, sitting in his lap, "You look really tired. Let me make you feel better."

"Actually, I'm kind of sleepy, so I'm going to go to bed, alone." Yusei muttered, lightly pushing her off his lap, "I'll see you later."

Once he was long gone upstairs, she received a call on her phone.

"Speak." Hoshiko said, smirking.

_"How's the plan?"_ a voice asked, menacingly.

"Uggghhh, it's taking off really slow. He hasn't given in yet." Hoshiko replied, sighing, "It's okay. I've got everything else all sorted out."

_"I want to make sure the Fudo's are penniless by the time you marry Yusei."_ the voice added, before hanging up.

"Trust me. I'll make sure of it." Hoshiko concluded, shutting her phone.

* * *

On the other side of the city, in a small town called Haruba, lived a eighteen year old Aki Izayoi. She had beautiful, huge brown eyes, straight red hair with a side bang, and was at least five foot five. She was setting off for a job as a maid. It wasn't the best job in the world, but it would be enough money to help her live on her own.

_I hope this job isn't as bad as the last one I had. That guy had no right to freaking touch my butt,_ Aki thought, zipping up her suitcase. It would be weird for her to move in with the family she was working for since leaving her home and roommate would be difficult. At the moment, her roommate wasn't home, but Aki knew that she would terribly miss her.

Putting the last of her suitcases on her porch, she noticed there was limo waiting in front of her house.

"Are you Miss Izayoi?" The security guard asked, approaching Aki.

"Yes." Aki replied, shyly. The guard was like super tall and looked like he could snap Aki in half.

"I'll escort you to your destination." He said, as the other guards put her suitcases in the trunk of the limo.

"Oh, thank you, sir." Aki mumbled, making her way to the limo, _I got a feeling this family I'm staying with must have some serious class._

After the guard shut the door, the limo pulled away from Aki's house. It would be a while before Aki would be back home. She found it odd that this family wanted her to move into their house. Then again, she was never a maid in her life. After about ten minutes, she found herself looking out the window of the limo at a very rich community. There were women and men alike walking and talking on their phones, catching cabs, walking into tall buildings for their jobs. Even though she was in the limo alone, Aki already felt out of place.

_I'm so nervous. What if this family doesn't like me? Will I get fired the same day I get there? I hope I make a good impression, _Aki thought, fidgeting with her fingers.

"There's nothing to worry about, Miss Izayoi. I've known the Fudo family for a very long time, and I can assure you that they're excited to meet you." The security guard spoke, tapping his fingers away at his Blackberry Storm.

"Oh, thank you, sir." Aki replied, blushing. She didn't know that her nervousness was apparent.

"Please, call me Hiro." He said, sticking his Blackberry in his suit pocket, "We've arrived."

Once Aki turned her face towards the window, she could see outside a huge mansion. In the front of the mansion, there was a garden of flowers and plants decorated into a circle. On the left side of the mansion was a garage with like four or five cars parked. Everything was beautiful.

"I'll escort you inside, Miss Izayoi." Hiro said, as another guard opened the door for her.

As Aki stepped her foot out of the car, she stared at the front door to the mansion. She felt sick to her stomach, but she had to face them sooner or later. As Hiro rang the door bell, the door opened to reveal a dark haired woman. Her hair came down past her shoulders and she had an excellent figure, similar to a prima ballerina

"Hi. You must be Aki, I'm Amaya Fudo. It's so nice to meet you." She said, pulling Aki into a hug, "Thank you, Hiro."

"You're most welcome, Mrs. Fudo." Hiro replied, bowing in respect.

"I'm sorry that my husband isn't here, he had some extra work to do." Mrs. Fudo told Aki, shutting the door, "Our other security guard, Haru, took your luggage up to your room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fudo." Aki smiled, watching a young man walk in. She could have sworn everything stopped at that point in time. The man was about her age if not older, he had spiky hair with yellow streaks. He was tall, only wearing a black wife beater and grey sweatpants. His eyes were a deep cerulean blue. His muscles were visible, even through his shirt.

_OH MY GOD! He's the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen!_ Aki thought, blinking a few times before Mrs. Fudo broke the silence.

"Oh, there you are, Yusei. Honey this is Aki Izayoi, she's going to be our maid. Aki, this is my son, Yusei." Mrs. Fudo said, snapping Aki out of her trance.

"Hi." Aki mumbled, shyly blushing.

"Hey." Yusei responded, smiling.

After their introductions, another man walked in who looked exactly like Yusei, except he was obviously a lot older and had not yellow streaks in his hair.

"Hello dear." The man said, kissing his wife, "You must be Aki. I'm Hiroshi Fudo, welcome to the family."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too." Aki replied.

"Well, Aki, why don't you get aquainted in your room. If you want, you can explore the house." Mrs. Fudo explained, patting Aki's shoulder.

"Okay." Aki muttered, walking upstairs.

As she walked down the hallway, she looked at all the nice paintings and expensive vases placed on tables and the big ones were on the ground. At the end of the hallway, there were two other hallways that went left and right. In the dead center of the wall, was a family portrait in black and white. They looked like the perfect family.

"Now I just have to find my room." Aki sighed, not before she found her luggage outside of her room.

Once she approached her room, she opened the door to a peach colored room. All the dressers and bed side tables were white with gold knobs. There was huge empty closet right next to the two tall dressers. There was a vanity on the left side of the bed with six drawers, in the bathroom was a huge bath tub built in ground and was surrounded by smooth cream colored tiling. The toilet had a white fuzzy toilet seat cover on it.

_This is super nice for a guest room, _Aki thought, putting her two suitcases on her bed. As she started to take her clothing and shoes out of her suitcases, she thought about Yusei. He was the hottest guy she'd ever seen in her life. She thought of his abs and muscles that were visible even with his wife beater on.

_Eh, he probably already has a girlfriend anyway. Plus, isn't dating your maid against the rules or something? _Aki thought, sadly, as she placed her clothes in the drawers of the two taller dressers. Right now, Aki just wanted to focus on what she was there to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs Yusei was watching T.V. until someone opened the door. None other than Jack Atlas himself.

"So is the new girl here?" Jack asked, shutting the front door.

"Yeah, she's upstairs unpacking." Yusei replied, plainly.

"Is she hot or what?" Jack questioned, smirking.

For a while, Yusei thought about his response. From what he could see when they met, Aki was pretty hot for someone who was going to be their maid.

"Yeah, I guess you could say she's hot." Yusei told him, changing the channel.

"You know Hoshiko's not gonna be happy." Jack muttered, flipping through a magazine.

"Since when did I care about how Hoshiko feels?" Yusei asked him, rolling his eyes, "I still can't believed I'm being forced to marry her."

"Yeah, in less than two months to be exact." Jack said, putting the magazine down.

"She's honestly not my type. We have nothing in common. I'm looking for someone who's intelligent, kind, you know all the goods. Hoshiko doesn't have any. She's ditzy and a complete bitch." Yusei told him, cutting the T.V. off.

"Then why are you still with her? Why don't you tell your parents that you don't want to marry her?" Jack asked, thinking logically.

"It's really hard to tell my parents no. Plus, my father and Hoshiko's father are best friends." Yusei told him, plainly, "Being in an arranged marriage sucks balls."

"I'd say I know the feeling, but I really don't." Jack muttered, "Well, I just stopped by to get news on the party your rents are throwing this weekend."

"It's just the usual formal attire." Yusei said, as Jack showed himself out, "Peace."

After Jack was long gone, Yusei decided to go upstairs and check on Aki. It was usually in his nature to be friendly to others. As he approached her door, he opened it to something that shocked him.

"OH MY GOD! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Aki screamed, throwing a pillow at his face while she tried to cover herself up with a towel.

"I'M SORRY! I.......," Yusei shouted, closing the door while, remaining wide-eyed and blushing, _Gee that's a shock. Seeing the new maid naked the first day she gets here._

"Yusei is everything okay, sweetheart? I thought I heard screaming." Mrs. Fudo said, looking around.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Yusei lied, going to his room across the hall. After Yusei shut the door, Mrs. Fudo knocked on Aki's door.

"Go away." Aki said, still sounding embarrassed.

"It's me, Mrs. Fudo." She said, patiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can come in." Aki muttered, as Mrs. Fudo opened the door.

"I see you've gotten situated into your room, I take." Mrs. Fudo pointed out, looking around. She stopped and looked at the vanity. There were pictures of all of Aki's friends from school and her family already decorated on the outer edges of the mirror.

"Yeah, sorry about before." Aki apologized, blushing.

"Oh no, it's fine. No trouble at all. I just came to tell you that Mr. Fudo and I are hosting a party Saturday evening and if you weren't too tired, we'd like you to meet our family and friends." She proposed, sitting on the edge of Aki's bed.

"Absolutely. I'd love to." Aki replied, smiling.

"Good. Well, I don't need to tell you that you start tomorrow, so I'll leave you alone." Mrs. Fudo responded, closing the door behind her.

_I still can't believe that he saw me naked. That was so embarrassing!_ Aki thought, blushing from being all frantic. What was worse is that until she was no longer needed, she'd see Yusei a lot more once she started working.

* * *

_She ran her fingers through his dark hair, messing with every little strand of it. He started to caress her inner thighs underneath her nightgown._

_"Aki.....," Yusei moaned, lip-locking to match her fiery passion._

_"Yusei," Aki groaned, rubbing his chest. In the next few moments, there was a shroud of darknesss coming over them. There was an evil within that shroud and the darkness was pulling them apart from each other._

_"Aki!" Yusei yelled, being pulled apart from her._

_"Yusei!" Aki shouted, getting sucked into the darkness._

The following day came sooner than Aki expected. Her annoying alarm clock went off at 8:30 a.m., in response she hesistantly got up from her bed and got ready for her first day of work.

_Ugggh, I want to go back to sleep, _Aki thought, turning one of the knobs on her in ground bath tub. She reminded herself that there were a lot of things in this mansion that she had to get used to like the butler's, the guards, the fancy cars, luxurious food, all the good stuff that came from being rich.

While she was sitting her bubble bath, she thought about her old life. She really missed her roommate/best friend, Yumi, who promised to hold up the house they lived in until she returned from being dismissed or if she quit for whatever reason. She missed spending her summer's drinking pina colada's and margaritas with her other friends and Yumi when they had parties.

_Those were good times,_ Aki thought, smiling.

After she was finished with her bath, she took a pair of her old, ripped up skinny jeans and a white tank with a peace sign on it. Since she didn't have any uniforms, so she just wore something old to clean in.

Once she was about to open the door to her room, she found a fold piece of paper on her dresser. When she opened it, the list had a list of everything that needed to be done during the week.

_Well, it doesn't seem like a lot day by day_, Aki thought, sliding into her white flip flops. While she was on her way to the kitchen, she saw Yusei fixing breakfast.

"Morning." Aki greeted, politely.

"Oh, morning." Yusei replied, going back to what he was doing.

"Why aren't there any people cooking you breakfast?" Aki asked, quietly.

"Well, it's because I really don't like having other people do things that I can do myself when I'm not busy." Yusei told her, putting the pan he was using in the sink.

_Man he's sooooooo hot!_ Aki thought, staring at his ocean blue eyes, "Oh....well, ummm, I was just curious. I didn't mean to bother you or anything."

"You're not bothering me. I'm actually glad you're here. I get kind of lonely being an only child and all." Yusei said, sitting next to her at the kitchen table.

"I understand how you feel. I'm an only child too." Aki muttered, picking up an apple from the fruit basket.

"Well, we've found one thing in common." Yusei smiled, playing with his food, _She's got the most beautiful face I've ever seen._

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Aki blurted, not meaning to ask that. Aki expected Yusei not to answer, but much to her surprise, he opened his mouth to reply. But as he did, Hoshiko came barging in through the door.

"Hi, Yusei! Gosh, I had such a............who is she?" Hoshiko asked, sounding like she was about to have a fit.

To Aki, she was really pretty. She had wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, and she was really tall. She was wearing shorts and a tube top.

_What was she thinking with that outfit? It's too early in the morning to wear something like that, _Aki thought, quietly.

_Oh crap_, Yusei thought, biting his bottom lip, "Oh, Hoshiko, this is our maid, Aki. Aki, this is my fiance, Hoshiko."

_Fiance? _Aki thought, sadly, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine." Hoshiko said, shaking her hand, "So, Yusei, ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just need to get my jacket. See you later, Aki." Yusei added, as Hoshiko pulled him by his arm.

_Just when I meet a hot guy, he has to have a fiance,_ Aki thought, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Poor Aki. Just when her and Yusei get off on the right foot, Hoshiko has to step in. Next time, it's been a week since Aki started her job and everything's been going great, until preparations for Yusei and Hoshiko's wedding starts. At the same time, Yusei feels like he's becoming more closer to Aki rather than his bride to be, Hoshiko. Will Hoshiko start to get jealous of Aki? R&R plz.**

**Cherriez**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, I admit that the last chapter may have been a little boring. I promise this one will be better!!!**

**Blue Hurricane**

**Azaria Stromsis**

**shadow-fox313**

**StardustDragon**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**othchick11**

**RockyX123**

**carlton787**

**aurora115**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Here Comes the Bride**

It's been almost a week since Aki started her job at the Fudo's estate. Everything overall was going great. For Aki, however, she was still sad about the fact that Yusei was already engaged with another girl. It was hard to talk to her friends about how hot he was knowing that he was soon to be married during the summer. At the moment, Aki was in the wash room washing clothes and what not while talking on the phone to her roommate/best friend.

"Yes, Yumi, I know he's hot and stuff, but he's engaged already. It's a little hard to have a crush on a soon to be married man." Aki said, holding her phone up with her shoulder.

_"Aki, from what you told me, it sounds like this Yusei dude isn't even interested in this Hoshiko girl. That tends to happen when people are in arranged marriages. They don't last that long, especially between rich people. How does he act around Hoshiko?"_ Yumi asked, out of curiousity.

"Well, she's been over a couple times this week. Sometimes when I was picking up their cups and things like that, she was always trying to cuddle with him, but he would always move away from her a little bit. Did I tell you the other day I walked in on them in the living room making out? It was so disgusting and he didn't even seem like he was enjoying it." Aki explained, shivering, "That's something I don't want to ever see again in my entire life."

_"So basically what your saying is that he's not interested in this Hoshiko girl, but he's willing to go ahead and marry her? That is for shiz the dumbest thing I've ever heard." _Yumi gasped, sighing out of aggravation.

"Pretty much. Well, I gotta go, I have some more cleaning to do. I'll call at seven when I get off." Aki said, before hanging up.

While she was waiting for the clothes to get done washing, Aki went upstairs to explore the other hallways in the mansion. Once she got to the end of the hallway with the family portrait, she turned down the right hallway. As she opened some of the doors, there was a room that were just more guest rooms. Approaching the end of the hallway, she opened the last door that looked like a dance studio. There were mirrors along two parallel walls.

_Wow, this is great. I could come in here and dance all I want,_ Aki thought, looking around at all the posters of dancers and ballerinas. The room reminded her of when she was younger and used to be in ballet. From time to time she would try to do some moves, but she was a little rusty.

Taking one of the CD's from the shelves, Aki noticed that it was the recording of the Sleeping Beauty ballet soundtrack. As she put it in the fancy looking CD player. As the music starts, Aki starts going into chasses, then leaps, then fouette turns. Not paying attention to him at the door, Aki began to do pirouettes until after her tenth one, she realized Yusei was in the doorway.

"Oh my God! Do you know how to knock!?" Aki yelled, cutting the music off.

"Last I checked, I live here." Yusei replied, smiling.

"Whatever." Aki mumbled, leaving the room.

"Someone's a little snappy today." Yusei laughed, following her down the hallway.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something that high class men do? You know, playing golf or go on your super huge yacht and talk about how rich you are?" Aki questioned, sighing.

"No. Golf is too boring for me and I hate people who gloat about wealth," Yusei responded, plainly, "So, are you coming to the party this weekend?"

"Why would someone like me be seen at a rich person's party? I'll probably be upstairs in my room chowing on some pizza and ice cream." Aki told him, putting the wet clothes in the dryer.

"Aww come on. Don't be a party pooper. Plus, my rents really want you to come." Yusei explained, patiently.

"I'll think about it." Aki muttered, smiling to herself, "Now scoot! I have things to do."

"Later." Yusei smiled, leaving Aki to finish her job. For Yusei, he noticed that it was really hard to have a conversation with her because of her boobs. Not that he was a pervert or anything but it's like they were staring him right in the face.

_Her boobs are freakishly unnormal....why am I even thinking this? My brain must be corrupted,_ Yusei thought, going downstairs.

"Oh there you are Yusie bear." Hoshiko said, kissing his cheek, "This our wedding planner, Mya."

"Nice to meet you." Yusei said, politely shaking her hand, _God, this is not how I planned my evening._

Meanwhile, that evening, Aki spent an hour thinking about whether or not she should go to the party the Fudo's were holding. She decided since she couldn't come to a conclusion, she called Yumi again.

_"Yo, yo, yickity yo!"_ Yumi greeted, happily.

"Yumi, I really need help! I can't decide whether I want to go to this party or not." Aki said, flipping through the flat screen in her guest room, "I'm afraid his douche bag fiance my pounce on me."

"Aki, honey, I think you should go, just to get to know Yusei some more. I'll even come with you." Yumi told her, trying to calm her best friend down.

"Really, you'd do that for me? Thanks so much!" Aki chirped, feeling releaved, "I guess, I'll go. I'll ask Mr. and Mrs. Fudo if you can come."

As soon as she hung up, Aki rushed to the library, knowing that's where Mrs. Fudo might be. Aki knew that Mrs. Fudo would read a little before she went to bed. As she approached the door, Aki knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mrs. Fudo said, as Aki gently opened the door.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm coming to the party Saturday." Aki replied, shyly, "I really wanted to ask you if my friend Yumi could come?"

"Oh, I don't mind, Aki. I'd really like to meet some of your friends." Mrs. Fudo responded, smiling.

"Thank you." Aki said, smiling little bit. As she headed downstairs to get a snack, she came across Yusei and Hoshiko with the wedding planner, sorting out the set up. Looking over at him, Aki felt bad for him. He didn't seem like he wanted to be there, which confused her because they were supposed to be in love. Ignoring what was going on, Aki grabbed a snack and headed to bed.

* * *

The Friday before the party, Aki was waiting for Yumi to visit. She had promised that she would spend the afternoon with Aki helping her pick out an outfit for her to wear. At the moment, she was vaccumning the living room floor. Once she cut off the vaccumn, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh my God, Yumi!" Aki exclaimed, hugging her best friend. Yumi had dark brown hair, hasel eyes, she stood about the same height as Aki. Just like Yusei, she had sort of a natural tan.

"Gosh, I've missed you kid." Yumi replied, happily, "Wow, the Fudo's sure know how to live large."

"Come on, let me show you around." Aki responded, as Yumi took her shoes off.

"Oh hey, Aki. Who's this?" Yusei asked, coming from the kitchen.

"Yusei, this is Yumi Tanakashi. Yumi, this is Yusei Fudo." Aki introduced, moving out of Yumi's way.

"Pleasure to meet you. Aki's told me a lot about you." Yumi said, not trying to imply what she actually meant.

"Do you mind if I show her around?" Aki asked, turning her gaze to Yusei.

"Oh no, go ahead." Yusei told her, as the two girls headed upstairs.

As the two friends walked down the hallway to explore the rest of the mansion, Aki thought about her possible, but small affection towards Yusei. He was totally to die for gorgeous, he had a nice body, and he already saw her naked, which she admitted was embarrassing.

"Well, here's my room." Aki said, plainly.

"Wow, they've hooked you up. So, tell me more about this Hoshiko girl." Yumi replied, looking through Aki's closet.

"She seems like such a bitch. I mean, there was a day where she asked me to make her a glass of water. When I accidently spilled a couple drops on her shirt, she flipped out on me. She reminds me of a spider. Yusei is too oblivious to see that she's trapping him in her web." Aki explained, sighing.

"Yeah, she sure sounds like a bitch. I mean, who flips out over a few drops of water?" Yumi questioned, pulling out two dresses. One was rapsberry colored and the other was black.

"Apparently someone who cares that she was wearing a silk halter top. I just wish Yusei could see how much of a slut she is." Aki said, looking at the dresses Yumi set on her bed.

"I don't know, why don't you try and flirt with him a little? I mean, he's clearly not interested in Hoshiko." Yumi suggested, continuing to look through her friends closet.

"I don't think that'll work. I'll wear this black dress." Aki told her, setting her dress aside.

"Oh, that's where it went. I forgot I let you borrow this." Yumi said, pulling out a short strapless blue dress.

"Let's go downstairs and make us something to eat. I'm hungry." Aki mentioned, as the two girls rushed downstairs, only to see Hoshiko with Yusei, "Really, she might as well live here."

"Does she ever go home?" Yumi whispered, as the two girls giggled.

"Oh, hi, Aki." Yusei greeted, cheerfully.

"Yeah, you, go make me a glass of vitamin water." Hoshiko demanded, snapping her fingers at Yumi.

Before Yumi responded, she and Aki shared the same look, "Ummm, excuse _you_, but I don't work here."

"Well, if you don't work here, then why are you here?" Hoshiko questioned, as Aki held Yumi back.

"She's here because she's visiting _me_, just like _you _always visit Yusei." Aki said, sternly taking up for Yumi.

"Well, as I was saying, I didn't think that she would do something like that and.....," Hoshiko continued, ignoring Aki.

"I have an idea that'll get her to leave." Yumi whispered, as she and Aki sat on the couch across from Yusei and Hoshiko.

"So, Aki tells me you're interested in building stuff. What exactly do you build?" Yumi asked, curiously.

"Oh, well, I built my own D-Wheel. I'm still tweeking it a little bit." Yusei replied, surprised that a person of the opposite sex was interested in guy stuff.

"That's great. Are you interested in dueling too?" Aki questioned, joining in on the plan.

"Isn't there something you have to clean?" Hoshiko inquired, menacingly.

"Actually, I have the rest of the afternoon off, since I finished everything I had to do early. As I was saying, I have a deck of my own and maybe we could duel sometime." Aki said, smiling at Yusei.

"Sorry, Yusie bear, I can't stay. I'll see you at the vineyard later on, when you're not too busy." Hoshiko told him, glaring evily at Aki and Yumi and left. Once she was gone, Yumi and Aki high fived each other.

"Okay, what up with her calling you Yusie bear?" Aki asked, trying not to crack up.

"I don't know, I don't pay attention to it." Yusei answered, shrugging.

_Just like you don't pay attention that Hoshiko is a trashy slut! _Aki thought, sighing.

"So why are you two going to a vineyard?" Yumi asked, already knowing the reason.

"Oh, Hoshiko and I are getting married in seven weeks." Yusei told her. With his answer, Aki shifted uncomfortably in her seat, even though he noticed.

"I need to go home. I gotta pick up my laundry." Yumi said, stretching her arms.

"See you tomorrow." Aki told her, as her best friend left her alone. For a few moments, it was silent between the two of them.

"So, how do you like the place?" Yusei questioned, referring to the mansion.

"Oh, it's fine." Aki sighed, shyly.

"Do you hate Hoshiko?" Yusei asked, making Aki look shocked at his question.

"Well, yes. It's only because it makes me angry that you act so oblivious to everything she does to people." Aki explained, not realizing she had a sudden slip of the tongue.

"It's not that I'm oblivious, as you say, it's just she acts really different around me when we're alone." Yusei replied, plainly.

"So you're saying she has split personality? I could have told you that." Aki muttered, heading to the kitchen.

"Maybe it's just that you're jealous of her." Yusei mumurred, trying to see if he could press her buttons.

"_Please_, don't make me barf. No one would be caught dead liking her. Oh yeah, what's your excuse?" Aki questioned, sarcastically.

"Haha, you're an original. To be honest, I really don't even want to marry her." Yusei said, making Aki turned around from the refridgerator.

"Why? Aren't you two in love?" Aki asked, opening her small bottle of vitamin water.

"It's not that I don't like her, I'm just not attracted to her," Yusei responded, quietly. Aki could see the hurt in his ocean blue eyes. It must be a pain to marry someone you don't love.

"Well, if you don't love her, then why are you marrying her?" Aki questioned, not understanding his scenario.

"Well, since I was fourteen, my parents and Hoshiko's parents set up an arranged marriage between us. Since then, they've been trying to push me into falling in love with her, and I'm just not. Plus, her father and my father are best friends, so he's the main one pushing me into this." Yusei explained, as Aki sat down next to him on a bar stool.

"I can understand that. I still don't get why you can't just tell your dad how you feel?" Aki asked, sipping her water.

"My dad is kind of stubborn sometimes. I mean, he doesn't really show it, but you can tell from the response he gives to you that he is." Yusei replied, sighing.

"Why are you telling me this?" Aki asked, shyly. Really, she didn't understand why all of a sudden he was opening up to her. She was just the maid, the person everyone asked to do their dirty work for them. Yes, the Fudo family were different from normal high class families, but she still didn't get it.

"I feel like you're my only friend. I mean, Jack is my best friend but there are something's he just doesn't understand." Yusei said, staring out the patio doors.

"Well, I think we'll be great friends, Yusei. Really, I don't mind if you come talk to me. Sometimes I get lonely." Aki told him, smiling, "I gotta go do something, see you later."

_The way things are going now, in the end we may not be just friends, _Yusei thought, smiling as she left.

* * *

It was finally the morning before the party. For Mr. and Mrs. Fudo, it was a rather hectic time. Mrs. Fudo was left alone for the first four hours of set up since Mr. Fudo had to work that morning. That left Mrs. Fudo in charge of telling the workers where everything needed to go.

"I think when this is over my hair might fall out." Mrs. Fudo sighed, putting her head down on the kitchen counter.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Mrs. Fudo?" Aki questioned, reading in a comfy chair in the family room next to the kitchen and patio, "I'm just waiting for the dishwasher to finish."

"Did you finish everything else?" Mrs. Fudo asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"You mean literally cleaning the entire upstairs, yes it's done." Aki replied, smiling, "I can make you a glass of water or something."

"Thank you, honey, I appreciate it." Mrs. Fudo responded, as Aki fixed her a glass of water with lemon.

As she handed Mrs. Fudo the glass of water, she thought more about yesterday and how Yusei opened up to her. It was awkward, but part of Aki felt really bad for Yusei. It must be really hard for him to talk to his parents about how he feels, especially when one of them doesn't even want to listen to what you have to say.

After Mrs. Fudo got back to work, Aki sat back in her chair and continued reading her book about relationships. As she continued to wait for the dishwasher, Yusei and Jack walked in the kitchen, sweating through their wife beaters.

"Dude, how did you get a hot maid?" Jack whispered, checking Aki out.

"She's out of your league." Yusei told him, handing him a bottle of water.

"How was your jog?" Aki asked, not looking up from her book.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?" Jack asked, as Yusei smacked him upside his head, "Ow."

"It was fine," Yusei replied, smiling.

"Oh God, you both need to go wash or something." Aki told them, waving the bad smell away from her nose.

"Fine, we'll catch ya later." Yusei said, heading upstairs. At the same time, Aki heard the doorbell and ran to the door. Once she opened it, she felt a rush of happiness.

"Oh my God, Sam!" Aki exclaimed, hugging her cousin.

"I missed you boo." Aki's cousin, Sam said, happily. Sam unlike Aki, was a blonde with platinum blonde highlights all through her hair. She normally did have a tan, since Aki knew that she goes tanning a lot. Like Aki, she had the same height and about the same figure.

"Thanks for bringing her, Yumi." Aki added, hugging her best friend.

"No prob." Yumi smiled, letting go of Aki.

"Oh, hello, I'm Mrs. Fudo. You must be Aki's friends," Mrs. Fudo introduced, as Sam and Yumi waved.

"I'm actually her cousin, Samantha." Sam added, smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Mrs. Fudo replied, shaking her hand, as Mr. Fudo walked in, "Oh hi, honey, this is Aki's cousin, Samantha, and her friend, Yumi."

"Nice to meet the both of you," Mr. Fudo smiled, shaking their hands, "Are you staying for tonight?"

"Actually, yes. Mrs. Fudo said it was okay if we stayed, you know, to support Aki." Sam explained, hugging her cousin.

"Of course, you're welcomed to stay." Mr. Fudo responded, as him and his wife left the girls alone.

"Come on girly, we have to get you ready." Yumi said, as the three girls headed upstairs.

* * *

At about seven o' clock that evening, Hoshiko was downstairs waiting for Yusei to finish getting ready. While she sat there her phone rang.

"Speak." Hoshiko said, waiting for a response.

"So tell me about this plan of your's." The voice demanded, sounding devilish.

"Well, obviously before the wedding, I'll have Yusei sign the contract stating that in the event that he dies, I inherit all of his money." Hoshiko smirked, giggling a little.

"That's a nice plan, though you forgot the detail about how his parents aren't dead yet." The voice mentioned.

"I'll eventually figure that out." Hoshiko muttered, before hanging up, "Hi, Yusie bear."

"Oh, hi." Yusei replied, mentally rolling his eyes, "Do you mind if we wait for Aki? She said that she'd be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay." Hoshiko said, sighing, _Why would anyone want to wait for her?_

********************************************

Meanwhile in Aki's room, Sam and Yumi were waiting for Aki to come out the bathroom.

"Come on, Aki, let's see." Sam said, waiting for her cousin.

"Yeah, let's see." Yumi agreed, tapping her foot. Sam wore a emerald green strapless dress and emerald wedge heels. Yumi wore a blue mini dress with black peep toe heels.

After walking out the bathroom, Aki sighed, "I look like a black poodle."

"Aki, you look fine." Sam said, as Aki turned to the mirror on her vanity. When Aki actually thought about it, she did look better than she thought.

"Yeah, you look hot." Yumi added, rubbing her back.

"Thanks for coming and helping." Aki said, as the other two girls hugged her.

"Come on, we have a party to smash!" Sam chirped, as they left Aki's room.

**********************************************

"Really, what is taking her so long? Didn't you say she'd be ready a half hour ago?" Hoshiko complained, pacing in front of Yusei.

_Why can't she ever shut up?_ Yusei thought, resting his head on his fist. Turning his head towards the stairs, his eyes widened at Aki. Her hair was in spiral curls and her side bang was brushed perfectly. He could tell a little that she had on makeup, but it didn't look like she had any on from far away. Her black dress fit her figure perfectly.

"Sorry it took us so long." Aki told him, shyly. Yusei was too busy staring at her to even hear what she said.

_She is freaking HOT!_ Yusei thought, blushing like a tomato, "You look great."

In the background, Hoshiko snorted at Yusei's comment, but Sam was the only one to have noticed.

"Is there a problem?" Sam asked, glaring at her with her ice blue eyes. Immediately, Hoshiko headed out to the backyard.

"Oh yeah, Yusei, this is my cousin, Sam. Sam this is Yusei." Aki introduced, as Sam waved at him.

"Nice to meet you. How did you get Hoshiko to shut up?" Yusei asked, happily.

"Takes years of practice." Sam told him, smiling.

"That's why you haven't had a boyfriend." Yumi commented, quietly.

"It's not my fault. Some guys find me.....abrasive." Sam admitted, sadly.

"I think we should get to the party." Aki suggested, as they all headed out to the backyard. To Aki, everything was lavishly decorated. There were lights and candles everywhere and several tables with people chatting and mingling.

"This is one original rich person party." Sam commented, taking a little sandwich from one of the trays the waiters were carrying around.

While Aki was looking around, she noticed that Yusei was having a conversation with whom appeared to be Hoshiko's parents. They were about the same age as Yusei's parents but they gave off the vibe that they were snooty and rude. As he gazed in her direction, she noticed that he smiled at her.

"Hey, Yusei, check out that hot blonde over there." Jack commented, as Yusei turned to see Sam talking to Aki.

"Jack, that's Aki's cousin." Yusei told him, plainly.

"I don't care, she's hot as fuck." Jack replied, heading over there.

_He's going to get shut down again,_ Yusei thought, watching Jack flirt for amusement.

"Hey, you're Jack Atlas." Sam said, as he appeared next to her.

"So, I see you're a fan." He replied, doing his signature smirk.

"Oh no, actually my little sister is a big fan." Sam told him, smiling.

"I'll leave you two alone." Aki whispered, heading to the gazebo in far back corner of the yard.

"Really? That's interesting." Jack said, as Sam giggled a little bit, "I was hoping to know more about you."

"Tell you what, since we're both interested in each other, I'll give you my number," Sam said, pulling him aside into the living room. She unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing his toned abs. Taking the cap off her lipstick, she wrote her number on his chest with her lipstick, "Give me a call."

* * *

In the gazebo, Aki sat on the little bench on the inside looking up at the stars. Though no one knew where she was, she just wanted to be alone for a bit. It was kind of boring talking to friends of Mrs. Fudo's. They were nice and they had given her compliments, but still.

"I see you found the gazebo. I used to sit out here when I was little." Yusei said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I guess." Aki replied, quietly.

"Hey, I was wondering since people are starting to kind of leave, did you want to dance?" Yusei asked, shoving his hands in his tuxedo pockets.

"I'd love to." Aki smiled, as he walked her back closer to the party.

Once they were on the dance floor, Aki could see that he was right. People were starting to leave and very few people were dancing. The song was just classical piano, nice and slow. She noticed he held her right hand and used his left hand and rested a little more than just above her butt. While they were dancing, Hoshiko was furious.

_That skank! How dare she dance with my fiance!_ Hoshiko thought, biting her lip.

"Hoshiko, dear, it's really not lady like to bite your lip. Who is that Yusei is dancing with?" Hoshiko's mother asked, staring at Aki and Yusei dancing.

"It's their maid, Aki Izayoi." Hoshiko told her mother, crossing her arms.

"Oh, well, she seems harmless." Hoshiko's mother responded, walking away with her husband, "Come now, darling, we have to go home."

_That bitch better not get in the way of my plan, _Hoshiko thought, leaving the Fudo estate.

As the two continued to dance, Aki rested her head on his chest. Even with the heels she had on, he was still a little taller than she was.

_I can't believe I'm dancing with him. I just hope that Hoshiko girl doesn't flip out at me,_ Aki thought, not seeing her anywhere in sight, _Oh well, she can suck it for all I care._

Before Aki knew it, she realized that she and Yusei were the only one's left dancing. The people who controlled the lights had put a bright white spotlight on the two of them dancing.

"Wow, they really took the time to do that?" Yusei questioned, letting go off Aki.

"Thanks, I really had fun, Yusei." Aki smiled, quickly pecking his cheek before heading inside. That was just the beginning of what was to come.

* * *

**Okay, so that went well. I guess towards the end it got a pinch cheesy, but hey, it happens. Next time: There's only five weeks until the big day, something Yusei is not looking forward to. On the other hand, his relationship with Aki starts growing more each day. Will something shocking happen? Also, Hoshiko is devising her plan as to how she plans on getting hold of the Fudo fortune. Will she be successful? R&R plz!!**

**~Cherriez**


	3. Chapter 3

**So....some good feedback from chapter 2 :) I'm a happy camper right now, so thanks again guys :) **

**RockyX123**

**gr8azngrl**

**othchick11**

**Asciza**

**Blueorange99**

**GeOrGeIzRiPpIn**

**CryingSilverFox**

**Stardust Dragon**

**Loveinghorses098**

**carlton787**

**bubblebeam1**

**waterblossemangel13**

**yuseixakifan**

**meitanteikid**

**AntiSoratheChamp**

**Kazeshini**

**darkesilent **

**mike11208**

**Thanks for the reviews :) Sorry it took so long with the update.....**

**Disclaimer: Obviously everyone who knows the anime know my name doesn't show up anywhere......so that's a dead giveaway that I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bad Never Looked So Good**

Today marked the last five weeks until Yusei and Hoshiko's wedding. For Aki, she was dreading the moment and Yusei was on the verge of killing himself. Yusei noticed that now that Aki was around for almost a month and a half, Hoshiko started visiting more often. This single person caused Yusei to always have an excuse to either make an appointment with someone for something or spending time with Jack and his other friends somewhere about three or fours hours away. As the wedding grew closer, it was becoming more difficult for Yusei to get out of seeing his fiance. At the moment, Aki was enjoying her break by watching the huge flat screen in the living room while Subway.

_This is the best way to spend my break....eating on my ass and watching cheesy soap operas. Good times, _Aki thought, stuffing her face with a handful of chips. After a few seconds, she heard the doorbell ring. Not bother to answer the door, Aki walked to the edge of the steps.

"Yusei! Your bitch is here!" Aki yelled, hoping that no one but Yusei heard her comment.

"Where!? Why didn't you tell me she was coming an hour ago? I could have been overseas!" Yusei exclaimed, trying to figure out what to do.

"You can hide in my room." Aki grumbled, rolling her eyes. Since Hoshiko was visiting more often, she let Yusei hide in her room when he couldn't find a better plan. Aki figured it was the least likely place that she'll look for Yusei. What made Aki skeptical is what exactly did he do while he was hiding in there.

_I don't even want to imagine, _Aki thought, shuddering.

"Thanks, Aki." Yusei smiled, causing Aki's face to turn a slight pink before he went to go hide.

"Oh my God! Can you not answer the door?" Hoshiko asked, taking her spare key out of the door, "I swear what's the use in hiring a lazy maid?"

"Keep up your attitude and you might find out." Aki told her, smirking.

"I don't have time to meddle with _you_ today. Where's Yusiebear?" Hoshiko questioned, making Aki want to gag.

"_Yusei_ isn't here right now. He went out with friends and said he'd be back later." Aki lied, obviously know that Hoshiko was too air-head like to figure that out.

"Yeah, like I'd believe you. Ever since last week, it seems Yusei's been _busy_ like you said he is." Hoshiko spat, rolling her eyes as she flipped her brunette hair.

_Well it's not my fault you've been too stupid to become suspicious of anything, _Aki thought, trying not to flip her hair, "Look, if you don't believe me, why don't call him and ask him yourself."

"Fine, I will." Hoshiko responded, tapping her touch screen phone and waited for an answer.

_Really? Speed dial? You've got to be kidding me, _Aki thought, trying not to laugh at her, _What is with this girl? You sure know how to pick 'em, Yusei._

"Hi, Yusiebear. Well, I'm here at your house and your maid says you're not here. Mmmkay....uh huh...okay! Love you!" Hoshiko chirped, hanging up, "You were right."

"It took you that long? I don't even know how they put up with you." Aki snickered, turning around and heading back to the couch.

"You know, one of these days you need to learn how to respect your superiors. Once Yusei and I are married, you can't talk to me like that." Hoshiko said, sourly.

"Excuse me, little girl? First of all, like hell you're my superior. Second of all, I'll talk however I want and when I want _especially_ to you, you stupid, little bitch! Unlike you, the Fudo's actually respect me and aren't snooty about being wealthy like your family is. So why don't you do me a favor and get the hell out before I stomp on your horse face?" Aki countered, making Hoshiko back off a little bit.

"Whatever. I don't know why I'm worried about someone like you being with Yusei. You're no threat to me." Hoshiko snided, shutting the front door behind her.

_That girl is so gonna get her ass beat one of these days, _Aki thought, going back to her break.

****

Not that anyone knew, but while he was hiding in Aki's room, Yusei managed to hear the whole confrontation between Aki and Hoshiko. He couldn't help but laugh at Hoshiko's possible reaction to Aki telling her off. He knew that she had never been in that sort of position where someone got in her face and told her to shut the fuck up.

_Oh my God! This is the best cat fight I've ever heard! _Yusei thought, rolling on Aki's floor laughing. After he was done laughing, he managed to look out into the hallway to make sure no one was around....all so that he could do exactly what Aki feared he'd do. He looked around her room and in some of her drawers.

_I wonder if there's anything about this girl I won't figure out just by her being around, _Yusei thought, looking at some of the pictures around her vanity mirror. Most of the pictures were of her and her friends and family. He recognized her cousin Sam with the platinum blonde hair that Jack could not seem to shut up about. There were other girls that he didn't recognize. One with brown hair and tanned skin, another two that were twins, and another that had black hair with red streaks in it.

After browsing the pictures, he managed to get tempted by the drawers in her dresser. Like any other perverted male, Yusei couldn't help but run into her underwear drawer.

_Oh man, this is something I told my mom I'd never do when I was like ten years old....when I was a good little boy and thought girls were icky. I feel bad....but not bad enough, _Yusei thought, randomly picking up a zebra patterned bra, _They actually have bras for her?_

"Hey, Yusei, are you still in here?" Aki asked, just after Yusei threw the bra back in the drawer and slammed it, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing.....I just fell in the drawer when I was trying to get up from the ground." Yusei lied, trying his best to not stammer.

"Oookay....well, you can go now....if you want...," Aki murmurred, not trying to sound rude.

"Oh, yeah....right. Sorry." Yusei muttered, leaving. As soon as he got back to his room, he let out a huge sigh. He was at the point where he just didn't know if he could be just friends with Aki anymore. Aside from giving into his pervertic thoughts, he just felt attracted to Aki. She was intelligent, beautiful, funny when she wanted to be, and more importantly she was a really nice person in his opinion. It was only when Hoshiko was around that he'd seen and heard her at her worst.

_She's everything I want, but then I'm trapped with someone I never wanted to begin with, _Yusei thought, staring at the ceiling of his room, trapped in his thoughts about Aki.

****

Somewhere in Neo Domino City, Hoshiko was waiting for a certain someone to discuss personal matters with. It would only be a matter of time until she and Yusei were to be married and she couldn't wait.

"I got here as soon as I got your message." The cloaked figure said, mysteriously.

"Well, right to the point then. I want to make sure that the first thing on our priority list is to get rid of Mr. and Mrs. Fudo, so that way I can get a little closer to Yusei and the money." Hoshiko replied, handing the person a goldenrod envelope, "Here's everything you need to know about his parents, if this serves to any use for you. I don't want them dead just yet. I need to hit them when they least expect it and I want them to suffer slowly."

"The plan starts tomorrow." The figure concluded, disappearing from Hoshiko.

_The sooner I get the Fudo's out the way, the better. I have a feeling this Aki girl is going to get too close for her own good, which is good, so I can get rid of her too, _Hoshiko thought, smiling.

****

A few days later, Aki was busy finishing the last load of laundry before she called it quits for the day. She thought a little bit more about her confrontation with Hoshiko. When she thought about it, she concluded that it didn't need to happen, even though Hoshiko was the one who started the entire situation with her snooty attitude.

_Seriously, she hates me for no reason! If she wasn't so snooty herself, maybe people would actually like her. I mean, she would be surprised how often the Fudo's ridicule her and her mother....the only one they don't make fun of is the father. Maybe he's the only one with a functioning brain, _Aki thought, carrying the basket full of laundry into the living room. Once she got in there, Yusei was already in there watching T.V.

"Oh, hey." Yusei greeted, as she put the basket down.

"Hey." Aki responded, sweetly.

"What are you doing?" Yusei asked, changing the channel.

"What does it look like?" Aki asked, sarcastically as she flipped her hair, "Oh no! Your bitch is contagious."

"Ha ha, very funny." Yusei replied, rolling his eyes at her goofiness.

"Seriously, what are you doing inside on a nice day like today? Why don't you go outside instead of being cooped up in here?" Aki questioned, folding the towels and hand towels.

"I don't want to be outside. It's too hot." Yusei answered, lying his legs on the other side of the couch.

"Ummm, isn't that why your parents bothered to buy a pool?" Aki asked, nonchalantly.

"No, they mostly did it for the show. You know, every mansion has to have a pool." Yusei told her, shrugging.

"Wow, your as much of an ass as I am." Aki commented, giggling.

"Well, what about you? When your not cleaning you don't ever go outside." Yusei snided, raising a brow.

"That's because one, I work all day, two, when I'm done I'm tired, and three, I'm actually going out with my friends tonight." Aki explained, plainly.

"Oh? And where to?" Yusei asked, curiously.

"You know, the hot spots, dinner at the normal hangout, and we might go to rich people's houses and skinny dip in their pools after all that stuff." Aki listed, shrugging.

"Wow. I couldn't imagine you naked." Yusei muttered, still focusing on the T.V.

"There's no need to when you already barged in on me before." Aki responded, remembering her first day he walked in on her.

"Okay, that was an honest accident. You act like I was staring at your abnormal boobs for like twenty seconds." Yusei replied, not realizing what he said.

"Oh, so you were actually staring at my boobs? Lovely." Aki murmurred, going back to folding the laundry.

"I didn't say that. It's not my fault they were like right there in my face." Yusei said, trying to hide his laugh.

"I'm surprised your little bitch hasn't found out about it yet. I thought your friend Jack would spread the word." Aki huffed, putting all the folded laundry back in the basket.

"He's not like that. I mean, he gossips about stupid stuff, but nothing like that. And even if Hoshiko were to find out, what can she do about it?" Yusei mentioned, bringing up a good point.

"If she heard about it, she'd probably stare at her boobs for like a few days and then go get implants after due consideration." Aki joked, making Yusei laugh.

"Really, you crack me up." Yusei said, still laughing.

"I try really hard actually." Aki giggled, picking up the basket, "You know, if you wanted.....you and your friends could hang out with my friends and I tonight....if you wanted to go..."

"Okay, cool. I'll go. It would be nice to get around other people besides Jack and the others." Yusei responded, winking at her. Before she turned around, he saw her blush again before hastily going back to what she was doing.

_I wonder if she's really into me?_ He thought, going back to what he was doing.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Aki called Sam since she was bored out of her mind until they planned on going out for the evening. Aki found herself being able to talk with Sam about anything that was bothering her while she remained at the Fudo's home.

"Okay, so eventually today I kind of offered him to come out with us tonight. I know you wanted it to be a girls night out but I'm in need of male attention." Aki said, painting her nails.

_"Well, when you put it like that, I guess I can't argue. I need to be around guys." Sam agreed, patiently._

"And by guy attention, you mean Jack, right?" Aki asked, giggling at her cousin's true intentions.

_"Maybe. Come on, you can't lie, he's pretty hot." Sam mentioned, sounding reasonable._

"Okay, maybe, but Yusei's hotter." Aki told her, screwing the cap back on her red nail polish, "So, meet us at the Villa at eight."

_"Yup yup." Sam responded, hanging up._

****

Meanwhile, Hoshiko stopped by the Fudo mansion once again. This time, unfortunately for Yusei, she caught him when he wasn't hiding and when Aki wasn't around.

"It's about time I found you!" Hoshiko chirped, running into Yusei.

_Awww, crap! I did such a good job avoiding her....the one time I really need to, she catches me_, Yusei thought, sitting on his living room couch, stuck in a sticky situation, "Uuhhhhh, sorry, I..I..I've been b..busy lately."

"Why have you been hiding from me?" Hoshiko asked, as she started making out with him. While Yusei was making out with her by force, Aki and Sam walked in and shared a look with each other.

"Ugghhh, PUKE!" Sam yelled, as she and Aki went into the kitchen giggling.

"Well, they kind of killed the mood." Hoshiko muttered, sliding off of Yusei's lap awkwardly, "Oh yeah, so there was girl at my school who was soooo annoying."

"Oh? What was she like?" Yusei asked, pretending to care.

"Well, she was your average blonde. She's acts like a total ditz." Hoshiko replied, not knowing that she hit one of Sam's nerves.

"So do you think all blondes are ditzy?" Sam asked, causing Aki and Yusei to share a look.

"Okay, seriously, I said she acted like a ditz. I never said that she was one." Hoshiko told her, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's not what you said, it's how you say it. From the looks of it, you're talking about a girl who you probably don't even know. Knowing your stuck up ass, you wouldn't take the time to get to know her to even claim that she's a ditz." Sam responded, getting frustrated.

"But furthermore, I wasn't even talking to you anyway, so why are you butting into my conversation? Exactly." Hoshiko snided, flipping her hair.

"It really doesn't even matter if you're not talking to me, you're stereotyping all blondes. Clearly you can see that I'm a blonde, and irregardless of who you're talking to, I think you're wrong for being narrow-minded and stereotyping people because of their hair color." Sam countered, slamming her bottle of water on the counter.

"Seriously, why are you still talking? The conversation was done like ten minutes ago, so shut up!" Hoshiko yelled, sighing dramatically.

"No, bitch! You just won't admit that you're wrong for being a stereotypical ass hole for no reason!" Sam shouted, as the two started debating the issue.

_Okay....I kind of agree with Sam about the stereotyping, but does this arguement have to go further? It's so pointless, _Aki thought, watching her cousin go back and forth with Hoshiko.

"Uggghhh, whatever! I cannot believe I'm arguing with a trashy psycho bitch! I'm out!" Hoshiko exclaimed, walking out.

"Does anybody notice that she leaves everytime she gets in a fight?" Aki asked, easing the tension.

"Oh my gosh cuz, you are so dumb." Sam laughed, nudging Aki's head.

"But it's so true." Yusei mentioned, laughing with her.

"Well, we'll be upstairs." Sam told him, pulling Aki by her arm. Once they got to Aki's room, the two girls started getting ready for their night out with their girl friends along with Yusei and his friends.

"Since you came by, I told Yumi that the two of us would meet them there." Aki said, brushing foundation on her face.

"Okay. So how are you and Yusei?" Sam asked, curling her hair.

"I don't know really. It's like he doesn't like being with Hoshiko and I noticed when he's with me, he actually smiles and he's actually happy. When he's around her, it's like he shows nothing but disgust." Aki explained, shrugging.

"I don't get why he's with her though. I mean, I get the whole arranged marriage thing, but why would his parents go for a girl who is completely idiotic?" Sam questioned, more to herself.

"Enough about her." Aki said, after throwing on some jeans, a soft pink tank, a sleeveless cardigan, and chucks out of her closet.

****

"So tell us, Yusei, are these girls hot?" Yusei's friend, Crow, asked, chilling in Yusei's room with Jack and Yusei's other friend, Kalin.

"Dude, I don't know. Aki only said that Sam and Yumi were going." Yusei told him, tossing a ball back and forth to Jack.

"Just as long as her other friends are hot, I don't care what girl comes my way." Kalin admitted, sounding like the perv Yusei knew him to be.

"Promise us you won't screw the girl after the first time you meet her." Jack huffed, rolling his eyes.

"That was one time, and I told you I didn't remember. I was too drunk." Kalin said, defensively.

"Anyway, I think we should leave now. I think I heard them leave a few minutes ago." Yusei mentioned, grabbing his car keys and wallet.

****

After a little bit of waiting, Aki and her friends were at the Villa waiting for Yusei and his friends to arrive. While they were waiting, Sam started to become hectic about them arriving.

"So where are these guys? I could have sworn they were right behind us on the freeway." Sam sighed, fanning herself.

"They'll be here. Why are you so antsy?" Yumi asked, running her fingers through her dark hair.

"She's waiting for Jack to come." Aki's other cousin, Kayseigh said, giggling.

"So what if I am?" Sam questioned, blushing.

"It's okay, Sam. There's no problem having a crush." Aki smiled, making Sam feel a little better.

"Oh! There they are." Yumi responded, watching Yusei and his friends walk towards their table.

"Hey, Aki." Yusei greeted, as Jack and two other friends of his stopped with him.

"So, who are your other two friends?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Oh, this is Crow and Kalin." Yusei responded, sitting down next to Aki. She couldn't help but blush.

"This is Kayseigh and Yumi." Aki introduced, noticing Kalin's perverted look at Yumi.

"Hi." The two girls waved, quietly.

"Hey." Crow greeted, happily to Kayseigh.

"Oh, we already got a round of drinks." Aki told Yusei, as everyone else went into separate conversations.

"Aren't you a little young?" Yusei questioned, playfully.

"I have I.D.....I just never said it was real." Aki replied, slyly, "What about you?"

"I never said that I was honest either. We use Jack as our distraction since he's famous." Yusei admitted, plainly.

Once everyone got their drinks, Kalin didn't fail to take Yumi away from the group. Yusei, Crow, and Jack shared a look with one another.

"He never fails to do the opposite of what we ask him not to do." Jack murmurred, sighing.

"Enough about him...let's focus on you and me." Sam responded, as Aki, Yusei, Crow, and Kayseigh decided to get up and leave them.

Naturally, the other four decided to move themselves onto the dancefloor. For Aki, it was something about the vibe that made everything feel out of the ordinary to her. One minute she had about three more drinks after the first, the next minute she was grinding on Yusei.

_I know I've had alcohol before, but I've never felt so exhilirated, _Aki thought, as she continued to dance.

****

After their wild night at the Villa, Aki and the other drunk teens decided to go skinny dipping in Yusei's neighborhood. The only one wasn't too drunk to drive was Crow, who luckily didn't get caught by the police.

"Okay, so on the count of three, you strip and then run." Sam slurred, managing to not fall down.

"One....two....three!" Kayseigh exclaimed, as everyone started tearing clothes off and running. Unfortunately for the guys, they were to busy running and jumping into people's pools to pay attention to the naked females around them.

_I feel sooo dizzy.....I hope I don't drown in these people's pools. That would be a sight for someone to wake up to in the morning. A naked guy flashing himself in your pool, _Yusei thought, climbing out of pool #2.

On the other hand, Aki was way ahead of the others with Sam. She could have sworn she saw a man peek out his patio door at the last pool she escaped from.

_Why is it that skinny dipping is so much more fun when you're drunk?_ Aki thought, as she and Sam continued to run and jump. Before the two knew it, they managed to get right back to Yusei, Jack, and Sam's cars, along with their huge piles of clothes.

"We should get back in the car." Sam muttered, starting to sound somewhat normal.

After the girls were dressed, they waited on the hood of Sam's car staring at the stars. They were silent for a moment, but Aki broke the silence.

"Thanks for spending time with me." Aki told her, quietly staring at the stars.

"No prob. I know it must get lonely for you." Sam mentioned, smiling.

"Actually, its not so much loneliness, it's just that there's no one I know that well like you." Aki replied, sighing, "I just wish that Yusei wasn't with Hoshiko."

"Wow...that was awesome!" Kayseigh chirped, as she, Yumi, and the guys came back.

"Okay, Kayse, we love you honey, but put the dogs back in your bra." Sam told her, putting her hand up.

"Oh, right...sorry." Kayseigh mumbled, picking up her clothes.

Once everyone was dressed, everyone bid each other goodbye and drove on home. Aki quickly got back into Yusei's car so that they could get home before Mr. and Mrs. Fudo threw a fit.

"That was a really fun night...I guess." Yusei told her, as he opened the back patio door.

"Yeah, I had a great time. It was fun meeting your friends and getting to spend more time with you." Aki replied, happily. Before she had time to think, they both leaned in and kissed each other. After being so caught up in the kiss, Yusei pushed her up against the wall as she pulled him closer to deepen it. Once Aki realized what she was doing, her brain kicked in and caused her to stop the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked.

"I'm sorry. I...I...need to go to bed." Aki stammered, running upstairs. At that point, she came to realize that she could no longer be just friends with Yusei.

* * *

Two days after their crazy night out, Aki thought it would be best for her to avoid Yusei the best she could. In her mind, she refused to get invovled with a guy who was engaged and most importantly...she refused to be a mistress. She had always seen on T.V. how little people respect a woman who is a mistress to a man.

_I know that Yusei isn't in love with Hoshiko, but that's not the point. He's getting married soon and I'm not going to get myself involved. It's bad enough that Hoshiko doesn't like me to begin with, this'll just make her even more angry, _Aki thought, putting the last of the dry dishes away. While she did so, she heard Hoshiko come in.

"Oh, its you. Anyway, I came to drop off some Tylenol for Yusiebear. Apparently, he had a hangover from last night." Hoshiko explained, not sounding as rude as she normally was.

_Oh...crap...I hope he didn't tell her about last night, _Aki thought, biting her lip nervously.

"Since I have errands to run all day, do you mind giving this to him? I rather not bother him while he has a killer headache." Hoshiko asked, trying to not be rude.

"Yeah, sure." Aki offered, finding her strange politeness scary.

"Good, so while you're up, make me a protein shake." Hoshiko demanded, getting a glare from Aki.

"Oh sure. I'd be delighted to." Aki smirked, kneeling down to the cupboard to get Hoshiko's chocolate protein powder.

About a week ago, Aki got so pissed off at Hoshiko that she put a whole bunch of salt and sugar into her protein powder to make her gain weight. Since then, she's been watching Hoshiko blow up like a balloon, slowly but surely. Once she snuck a little more salt and sugar into the mix, she quickly shook it all in and got up from the ground. She walked over to the blender, put some milk and powder in the blender, waited a minute, and gave it to her.

"Here." Aki said, handing her the cup with her shake.

"Thank you." Hoshiko mumbled, sipping the shake, "Good thing it tastes like ice cream."

_There's a reason it might taste that way, _Aki thought, trying not to laugh. After Hoshiko was gone, she heard someone else come downstairs.

"Good morning, Aki." Mrs. Fudo greeted, fixing herself a cup of orange juice.

"Hi." Aki replied, quietly.

"Is everything okay, dear? I noticed you've been quite down lately. Did you want to talk about it?" Mrs. Fudo asked, sweetly. To Aki, Mrs. Fudo reminded her somewhat of her mother. When Aki was little, she knew she could talk to her mom about anything and her mother would take the same approach Mrs. Fudo has with her.

"Oh nothing's wrong. I'm fine, really. Thank you anyway, Mrs. Fudo." Aki responded, respectfully.

"Well, just know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. You're part of the family, Aki." Mrs. Fudo told her, smiling.

"Thank you very much." Aki smiled, going back to cleaning the dishes.

As Mrs. Fudo left to get ready for work, Aki thought more about what happened last night. Outside of having a somewhat hangover and no recollection of what happened before Yusei kissed her, she thought more about the kiss. It wasn't that she didn't like it, but the thought of being a rebound girl made her want to vomit.

_I'm just going to try my best to keep avoiding him and maybe he'll forget about it, _Aki thought, finishing the dishes. As she threw her paper towel in the trash, Aki went back upstairs. While she was on her way to her room, she found a closet she'd never come across. Curiously, she opened the door to the closet. Once she opened the door, she saw nothing but a few jackets and some boxes on the top shelf. Before she was aware of what happened, Yusei snuck up behind her and shut the door, leaving the two of them inside.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked, in a whisper.

"Let me out, Yusei." Aki demanded, trying to open the door.

"Not until you tell me why." Yusei responded, blocking her hand from the door.

"Look, Yusei, I'll admit you're really hot and I'm attracted to you, but you're already tied down to Hoshiko. I mean, isn't like against the rich person code to date someone lower than you?" Aki asked, reasonably.

"Is that what you think? That I care about social standing? You don't get it. You're everything I've wanted." Yusei admitted, as the two kissed again. Aki had no clue why she was kissing him again when she was trying to convince herself she couldn't have him.

_I don't know what to do! He's everything I've wanted to, but I can't have him. He's already involved with another woman. In the end, I'm just gonna get hurt. But isn't it worth trying for someone you care about or might even love? _Aki thought, as she continued to kiss him.

"I really like you, Aki. Can't you see that?" Yusei questioned, sadly, "I don't want to stop being with you."

_What do I tell him now? If I give in to him, I risk getting hurt. If I deny him, then he'll get hurt. I just don't want either of us to get hurt....but no matter what decision I make, someone's going to get hurt, _Aki sighed, not realizing he was still holding her, "I don't want to stop being with you either. I really like you too."

All Yusei could do was smile and embrace her. She embraced him back, knowing that her path and Hoshiko's might clash sooner than they think.

****

"Are you serious? You two KISSED?" Sam shouted, saying the last word the loudest.

"Yes, Sam, we did, and I kind accepted being with him." Aki admitted, quietly. She had been on a three way phone call for like an hour discussing this with Sam and Yumi.

"I can't believe this. You're going to risk being second to Hoshiko?" Sam asked, not believing what her cousin was saying.

"I agree, Aki. If you're willing to be second to her, then you're just giving her the satisfaction. If she catches you, you know that she's going to torment you and Yusei?" Yumi questioned, hoping Aki knew what she was in for.

"I know it's wrong to try and date him while he's with Hoshiko, but he doesn't love her. He even admitted that himself." Aki explained, finding herself making excuses for Yusei and herself, "He's in an arranged marriage. He didn't choose to be with her."

"I guess that's a little understandable." Sam muttered, to her displeasure.

"I don't know. I think it's a messed up situation to get wrapped up in. If it makes you happy, Aki, then you do what you think is best." Yumi told her, skeptically.

"Thanks for trying to understand, guys. I'm trying to digest what I've done myself. I'll see you guys later." Aki told them, as they all hung up the phone.

Once she brushed her hair, Aki threw on a spaghetti strap, yellow dress and black flip flops and walked out to her small silver convertible to run an errand for Mrs. Fudo. She remembered that she had to run out to pick up Mrs. Fudo's dress for the wedding and a bottle of wine for Mr. Fudo.

_At least when I got to the mall, there's a wine store and the store for Mrs. Fudo's dress. Kill two birds with one stone, _Aki thought, tapping her fingers against her zebra print, steering wheel cover.

As she walked into the mall, she looked around at how nice it was. In Aki's neighborhood, the malls were nice, but not as nice and big as the one she was at. While looked around, she found a directory and looked for the two stores she needed to stop by. Lucky for her, Aki found one store in a matter of seconds.

"Hi, welcome to Giovanno." The woman greeted, sweetly. Aki noticed she had light brown hair, but tanned skin and she was really short. She looked to be in her early twenties.

"I'm here to pick up a dress under Fudo." Aki said, politely.

"I'll be back in moment." The woman said, walking to the back of the store. As Aki waited patiently, she thought more about her situation with Yusei. She knew there was a point one percent chance of her secret relationship with Yusei lasting and ninety-nine point nine nine percent chance of Hoshiko finding out. She didn't want to have little faith in what was going on, but it was close to inevitable.

"Here's your dress. Thank you for coming." The woman smiled, handing Aki a silk hanger that had plastic wrap around the dress.

"Thank you." Aki responded, while on her way to the wine shop. While she was walking she passed by someone talking on their phone.

"Yes, if I don't the plan won't work." Aki recognized it was Hoshiko's voice. You could tell from her normal squeal.

_Hoshiko, what is she doing here?_ Aki thought, curiously hiding behind a clothes rack in the store Hoshiko was in.

"Yes, I need to someone who is high capable of killing Mr. and Mrs. Fudo." Hoshiko said, in a low whisper, "Then I can move onto kill Yusei."

At that moment, Aki's heart sank down to her stomache. She was in utter disbelief that Hoshiko would want to kill the Fudos. It didn't make any sense that she wanted to kill such good people.

_Now I really know that she doesn't love Yusei. She's after something that has to do with the Fudos, otherwise she'd just kill Yusei. I'm gonna find out what she's up to....even if it kills me, _Aki thought, sneaking back out of the store.

* * *

**Wow, the suspense is just killing you, huh? I just realized how ironic it is when I used the word kill when Hoshiko wants to kill the Fudos. Next time: Aki begins to learn the secrets about Hoshiko's true motives towards the Fudo's and why she's really marrying Yusei. Will what she finds out be too shocking? Aki and Yusei's forbidden relationship begins to grow passionate. Will the passion take an unexpected turn? Hoshiko starts to become more suspicious of Aki being around Yusei more than she usually is. Will her rage come to a head? R&R plz!!!**

**Cherriez**

**P.S. I really do want to take the time to apologize to you guys for waiting so long. I had no intention of taking so long with this story but I've just been really busy with school. So again, I apologize. Things will get better, I promise. Hope to hear from you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I was actually pretty thrilled to write this chapter and chapter 3. I just really like all the drama that happens.....(kind of the whole point most of my stories are drama)...anyway, hope you like this chapter like all the others.**

**carlton787**

**mike11208**

**bubblebeam1**

**starrynight2789**

**charliemew2**

**mbrkeipper**

**RoseDragonscales412**

**BrownSugar1213**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!! Much appreciated!!**

**Disclaimer: I see no point in repeating over and over again that I don't own 5D's. After this chapter, I'm not going to keep repeating it, I think the message is pretty clear to everyone and I think everyone reading is smart enough to figure that out. So let's move on.....**

**Chapter 4: Golddigging Revisted**

There were approximately three weeks until the wedding and unfortunately, Yusei was in quite the complicated predicament. Here he was, getting married to a self-absorbed bitch, but at the same time technically having an affair with a caring woman. Sitting through hours of planning served no purpose for Yusei when he didn't even contribute from the beginning.

At the moment, Yusei was at the tuxedo shop with Mr. Fudo getting fitted for his tuxedo. Even then, Yusei was dreading the moment.

"Wow, I can't believe my boy is getting married. I'm proud of you son." Mr. Fudo said, patting his back.

_Oh yeah...you say that when I'm being forced to marry the biggest bitch in the universe...not when I'm actually having mutual feelings with someone I care about....oh did you forget the fact that you FORCED me to get married? _Yusei thought, mentally rolling his eyes, "Yeah, sure."

"What's wrong?" Mr. Fudo asked, knowing his son's body language.

"Have you ever been forced to fall in love?" Yusei asked, pretending that he wasn't pissed off.

"Not that I know of. I think I remember proposing to your mother." Mr. Fudo told him, nonchalantly, "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind, just forget it." Yusei told him, trying not to roll his eyes, _I just don't understand how my dad is so smart, but so damn oblivious!_

****

Meanwhile, about fifteen minutes from where the Fudo men were, Aki was reluctantly sitting in the bridal shop, while Hoshiko tried on wedding gowns by Monique Lhuillier.

"How do I look, Amaya?" Mrs. Hamasaki asked, looking at herself in the mirror, wearing a midnight blue, strapless gown.

_Okay, really, how old is this lady? She's gotta be at least in her upper forties, and trust me, only Demi Moore can pull off a dress like that. It's so disgusting looking at her freaking boob job, _Aki thought, feeling like she was going to vomit.

"Oh, it looks fine, Ana." Amaya replied, smiling.

"Ugh! Could someone zip me up?" Hoshiko asked, coming out of the dressing room.

"Let me help." Mrs. Hamasaki said, trying to help her daughter zip her wedding dress, "It...won't close. I thought you were supposed to be on a diet."

"I am, I don't understand why I can't fit my dress." Hoshiko muttered, trying not to make a fuss in the store.

_I know why you can't fit your dress, _Aki thought, giggling to herself, while eating a calzone she got down the street. While Hoshiko and her mother were trying to get assistance, Aki got a text from Yusei.

_I hope you're not dying from Hoshiko's annoying voice :)_

_Yusei_

_Awww, he cares if I die from this bitch, _Aki thought, smiling at the text.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, we don't have any bigger sizes available. I could order you another one, but it'll take five weeks." The seamstress told them, kindly.

"Are you serious? My wedding is in three weeks!" Hoshiko exclaimed, as her mother shushed her.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you for your time." Mrs. Hamasaki said, politely to the seamstress.

"You're more than welcome." The seamstress responded, going to help other customers.

While Hoshiko and her mother were changing, Aki noticed there was a light yellow envelope in Mrs. Hamasaki's purse. While Mrs. Fudo wasn't paying any attention, Aki quickly took the envelope, and hid it in her huge zebra purse.

_It's a good thing they're stupid,_ Aki thought, as they all left the bridal shop together.

* * *

The following day, Yusei was waiting in the University of Kobayashi's parking lot. He was waiting for Aki to get out of class for the day, since he only had two classes that day. After a few minutes, he saw her walk out the door.

_She's beautiful, _Yusei thought, smiling as she approached his car.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Aki asked, shutting the car door.

"I came to pick you up...if you don't mind." Yusei replied, kissing her cheek.

As Aki looked at his gorgeous face, she felt so guilty at the same time. She knew that Hoshiko was trying to kill his parents and eventually him. It made her stomach hurt everytime the thought crossed her mind.

"Aki? Are you okay?" Yusei asked, curiously.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Aki lied, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Hey, did you wanna go out later?" Yusei asked, as his phone started ringing.

_And of course it would be her calling!! Stupid bitch!! _Aki thought, rolling her eyes.

"I'll talk to you later, I'm driving right now. Bye." Yusei muttered, hanging up, "That was Hoshiko. She was trying to tell me that she can't fit her dress."

"Well, that's rather......interesting." Aki mumbled, looking out the window.

"Wait....you know something. What is it?" Yusei questioned, while Aki continued to avert her gaze.

"Okay...if you wanna know why she really can't fit her dress.....it's because I put sugar and salt in her protein powder she leaves at your house." Aki admitted, blushing.

"Are you serious?" Yusei laughed, trying not laugh to the point he had tears, "I didn't know you were so bad."

"I'm not bad. It's only when she's around that I get really angry." Aki said, rolling her eyes, "It's just that I can't stand her!"

"I know how you feel. So....about tonight...maybe a movie?" Yusei asked, waiting for her answer as he opened the front door.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I just gotta do my homework." Aki mentioned, as she headed upstairs. Before she could go upstairs, Yusei pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't as aggressive as when they kissed after their night of being drunk. It was gentle and sweet.

"Yusei? Is that you?" Mrs. Fudo asked, as Aki and Yusei jumped apart.

"Yeah, mom." Yusei responded, sighing.

"Oh, hi, Aki. How was your day?" Mrs. Fudo questioned, sweetly.

"It was fine." Aki responded, noticing that Hoshiko walked in, _Is there ever a time when she can't be here? Thank goodness she didn't see what happened._

"I hate to interrupt, but Yusei, we need you to sign some marital papers." Mrs. Fudo said, for some reason, sounding non-enthusiastic.

_Hmmm, I wonder...does Mrs. Fudo really want Yusei to get married? _Aki thought, hiding behind the corner listening. One minute she heard Hoshiko mutter something, the next she could see Yusei signing the papers without even reading them. To Aki, that was a really bad mistake, seeing as how he didn't even know what he was signing. So she could get a closer look at what was going on, Aki decided to go into the kitchen to 'get a snack'.

"Oh, Aki, do you mind making a copy of these documents please?" Hoshiko asked, using a sweet voice that shocked Aki and Yusei.

_Is...she really serious? _Aki thought, shocked at how polite Hoshiko sounded that she couldn't even respond, "Uuuuhhhhh, sure."

"Thank you." Hoshiko said, as her smile made Yusei want to pass out.

_I don't believe this. I hope Aki doesn't think this is how she normally is. She only acts polite when my parents are around. Otherwise, she's still a bitch, _Yusei thought, not paying her any mind.

As Aki went into the living room to access the printer/copier, she decided that she would make three copies. One for herself and the other two for Hoshiko.

_I need to see exactly what she's up to, _Aki thought, folding one copy small enough so that it would fit in her bra. Once she returned to the kitchen, it looked like Hoshiko was getting ready to leave.

"Thanks for the copies. See you later, Yusie bear." Hoshiko chirped, kissing his cheek before she left. Before Yusei could turn around, Aki was already gone.

****

A few hours later, Aki changed for her night out with Yusei. She changed into a light orange dress and black flip flops. After she was done doing her hair and makeup, Aki took the yellow envelope and the copy of the paper Yusei signed earlier. Once she skimmed through the two documents, she saw that they were the exact same document, except the one she copied had Yusei's signature on it.

"Hey! Are you ready to go?" Yusei asked, as Aki quickly hid the papers underneath her pillow.

"Oh yeah, just let me grab my purse." Aki muttered, reach on the other side of her bed to grab her purse. Hoping that he wasn't paying attention, Aki slid the papers back in her purse. After getting her purse, the two headed to Yusei's car, but not before they were stopped by Mrs. Fudo.

"Oh, are you two off somewhere?" Mrs. Fudo asked, putting her book down.

"We're just going to a movie. Just a friend thing." Yusei told her, knowing this was going to effect Aki somehow.

"Oh, okay. Just remember to be back home before one." Mrs. Fudo responded, going back to her book.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Yusei told Aki, after shutting the front door.

"No, it's okay. I understand." Aki told him, not showing how she was somewhat upset. She knew the situation they were in, so the majority of the time Aki wasn't bothered by it.

"Just as long as you're okay." Yusei said, backing out of the driveway. Once the two were on the road, Aki noticed that the silence was too awkward.

_Ugh, it's really sad how I really like this guy and we can't even start a conversation, _Aki thought, staring out the window, "Sooooo, what were those papers you were signing with Hoshiko?"

"Stupid marriage contracts and all that other shit." Yusei mentioned, plainly.

"Oh." Aki murmurred, trying not to sound snooty.

"Don't worry, Aki, I'll find a way for us to be together." Yusei replied, holding her hand.

_I hope so, _Aki thought, smiling.

****

While Hoshiko was in her room, petting her dog while watching T.V., she thought of how Aki and Yusei have spending time together....a little too much time in her opinion. She had already been suspicious of Aki from the start about interfering with her plans. Hoshiko was now beginning to think it might not even have anything to do with her plans to kill the Fudos.

_I think that slut has a crush on Yusei! _Hoshiko realized, suddenly picking up her phone and dialing a number.

_"Need something else?" _The mystery voice asked, plainly.

"I need you to follow Aki Izayoi for the next three weeks. Get me what's interesting so I can put it to good use." Hoshiko smirked, just before hanging up, _Better watch your back, Aki. _

****

Meanwhile, Sam was walking home with take out food. As she exited the take out restaurant, she ran into a tall figure.

"Oh, sorry, miss." Jack said, helping Sam find her balance.

"Oh, Jack. I didn't expect to bump into you." Sam responded, realizing it was him, "Why are you out so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing. A lady shouldn't be out late with these perverts nowadays." Jack explained, making Sam blush.

"I ordered take out and I was on my way home actually." Sam told him, matter-of-factly.

"I'll walk you home if you want." Jack offered, kindly.

"Thank you." Sam smiled, as they continued to walk.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not calling. The lipstick kind of came off." Jack mumbled, shyly.

"It's okay. I didn't expect it to last that long." Sam laughed, writing her number on her take out receipt, "Here. Now promise me you won't lose it."

"Promise." Jack replied, as they stopped in front Sam's house.

"Catch you later." Sam muttered, waving goodbye.

****

Once they were at the movies, Aki and Yusei were busy finding seats before the movie started. While they did so, Aki was trying to think whether or not she should call their outing a date or not. To anyone else it would be stupid, but for Aki, she just could get the thought out of her mind.

"Hey, I'll go get snacks. Did you want something?" Aki asked, sweetly.

"Popcorn would be nice." Yusei told her, happily.

"Kay, I'll be back." Aki chirped, not understanding why she was so perky. Part of her knew it was wrong to be out with Yusei, but the other part of her didn't give a damn about Hoshiko or anyone else who was against her being with Yusei.

Before she went to the snack counter, Aki quickly went to the bathroom. After locking herself into one of the stalls, she took the papers out and carefully read through them.

_I knew these weren't marital papers. It's a contract......oh my God! 'In the event that the spouse has deceased, the plaintiff will inherit all amounts of money'...Yusei just forfieted the fortune. Now it makes sense, she's only with him to get his money. The question is, why does she need to kill his parents if it's specifying that the fortune belongs to Yusei? _Aki thought, curiously, quickly leaving the bathroom, _I shouldn't be doing this. I'm supposed to enjoy my time with Yusei._

After quickly getting Yusei popcorn and herself nachos and candy, Aki rushed back to the movie in good timing. She tried not to trip while she was quickly getting to her seat, before people started yelling and throwing things at her so that she would get out the way.

"Here." Aki whispered, sitting down.

"Thanks." Yusei whispered, as the movie began. The only problem that Yusei had was that the movie was a chick flick. Aki explained to him that it was something about a girl who was in a sorority and fell in love with her sorority sisters boyfriend, and does all these crazy antics to get him to fall for her.

_Even the opening to the movie is lame. Good thing Jack and the others aren't here, they'd never let me live it down, _Yusei thought, trying to leave his thought on a positive note.

Halfway through the movie, Aki noticed that Yusei was holding her hand. That's when she noticed how warm Yusei's hand was. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She couldn't help but smile.

_Am I really in love with Yusei?_ Aki thought, taking in the good feeling.

* * *

When Aki woke up that Saturday morning, she knew that on a normal Saturday, she would get up at ten....not nine. What woke her that morning was the sound of men coming back and forth into the house. After looking outside her window, she realized there was huge trucks outside the Fudo's mansion.

_Wait.....if today's Saturday....OH SHIT! I forgot the wedding rehearsal is today. I have to clean before people get here.....ugh, why am I panicing about this? Its not like I actually care about this stupid wedding. I think I'm the only one who's anti-Hoshiko, _Aki thought, throwing her sweatpants on and heading downstairs.

As she walked down the hallway everything was good until she almost reached the stairs. As she headed into the kitchen, she didn't feel someone come up behind her.

"Hey, you're up....finally." Yusei greeted, sweeping her into a kiss, "Are you excited?"

"You mean excited to see you practice getting married to a horrible skank? Yeah, sure I am." Aki snided, venomously.

"I was being sarcastic. I'm not really all too happy about it either." Yusei muttered, sadly.

"Then why not end it? Why not tell your parents that you don't love her?" Aki questioned, trying not to sound pissed.

"I wish it were that easy but it isn't. My dad is really stubborn and oblivious. It's like this whole marriage thing...he thinks that it will benefit our family because when Hoshiko and I get married, I guess there's something about how my dad's going to get a promotion or something like that." Yusei explained, quietly.

"So....what you're saying is that your dad is willing to give up your happiness for his job....like it matters that much more to him than you being happy? I know he's your dad, Yusei, but I just think that's the sickest thing I've ever heard. I'm not judging your father, but the actions he's taking to make himself happy is wrong." Aki explained, trying to be gentle as possible.

"Helloooooo?" Hoshiko's voice questioned, finding Aki and Yusei in the kitchen, "Hey, Yusie bear, do you mind if I talk with Aki alone?"

Before he answered, he shared a look with Aki. Aki just nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'll be outside, checking the stuff."

After he was gone, Hoshiko's face turned into pure evil, "Let's just get things straight. I know you're gonna be at my wedding rehearsal, but seriously, I'm getting sick and tired of you hanging around Yusei all the time. I know that you were covering for him when he was supposively 'busy' for like the last few weeks. He's my man, so back off and leave him alone."

Aki just stared at her, "First of all, where the hell do you get off telling me to stop hanging around Yusei? We're just friends, so get used to it! Second of all, you and I both know that you do not even remotely care about Yusei! You just want his money! It wasn't just me who was lying for him, it was a group effort from me and his friends because incase you haven't seemed to notice.....NO ONE FUCKING LIKES YOU, BITCH! NOT ME, NOT JACK, NOT ANYONE ELSE YOU ENCOUNTER LIKES YOU! SO WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOR AND DROP DEAD! "

Hoshiko didn't say anything for a moment. She never heard Aki get this infuriated with her. Not that she cared, she just flipped her hair, "Look, I'm just gonna say this once. Don't get in my way or there'll be hell to pay."

As soon as they had their so called 'chat', Hoshiko kissed Yusei goodbye and left to run an arrand.

"Geez, she just really pisses you off, doesn't she?" Yusei asked, shocked at what he heard.

"I still can't believe you're marrying that filthy tramp." Aki groaned, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her car keys.

"Where are you going?" Yusei questioned.

"I need to get something from the gas station." Aki replied, quickly before she shut her car door.

After starting her car, Aki quickly got on the road and started to follow Hoshiko. She noticed that Hoshiko had turned into the same gas station she planned on going to.....which was weird, seeing as how Hoshiko didn't like dirty places. So that she wouldn't be noticed, she parked at pump that was in the shade. She sat there, watching Hoshiko talk to someone with a trenchcoat on. They chatted for a little while and then mysterious figure left. Aki noticed in the sunlight, the figure had on a rose gold diamond ring that could blind someone. Aki quickly got out her digital camera and took pictures of the figure.

_Good thing I'm choosing a career that has to do with C.S.I., _Aki thought, putting her camera away and driving back to the mansion.

* * *

That evening was now time for the wedding rehearsal. All of the friends and family of Yusei and Hoshiko began to show up at about five minutes to seven. Outside her window, Aki could see all different types of wealthy, high class people arriving. Sadly, she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a borrowed Donna Karan black, infinity dress from Mrs. Fudo. She remembered Mrs. Fudo explaining how she forgot that she purchased it and never wore it. Now, she was staring at herself, wearing the same dress that she arranged the straps to be like a halter dress that crossed in the front and tied in the back. She wore matching patent leather, peep toe heels and her charm bracelet. Her hair was in loose spiral curls.

_I can't believe they actually want me to come to this. Have they not realized that I'm anti-Hoshiko? Well, I guess not, since I'm going to this stupid event! This is a waste of peoples lives!_ Aki thought, sighing for the hundreth time.

"Aki? Oh, there you are. I just came into see how you were doing." Mrs. Fudo said, sweetly.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks." Aki replied, kindly as Mrs. Fudo shut her door. After she was done sighing, Aki walked downstairs. Once she reached the bottom, she was greeted by other friends and family who were just arriving. She politely said hello back but went out to the backyard, where everyone else had gathered. Aki had to admit the scenery was beautiful. It was similar to the decorations at the party they threw when Aki first started working at the Fudo mansion.

On the other side of the yard, she could see Yusei and Hoshiko talk to with family members from Hoshiko's family. Aki knew that most of Yusei's family was Armenian, so they were a mix of tanned skinned and light skinned people. It made Aki really depressed seeing Yusei look so sad and it made her even more mad to know why he's even at this stupid wedding rehearsal.

_I hope Mr. Fudo knows what he's doing to Yusei....I still can't believe he's doing this just for a promotion...it's just so sick, _Aki thought, calming herself down, as she grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the walking waiters. At the same moment, she saw Jack walking towards her.

"Oh, hey, Jack." Aki greeted, awkwardly.

"Hey." Jack muttered, plainly.

"So...ummm, are you excited for you best friend to get married?" Aki asked, shyly.

"Are you kidding? No, I haven't been since he told me what was happening. Hoshiko is a nasty slut. She only wants him for his money. Of all people he should be with you, not that I'd ever admit that to him." Jack explained, not sounding modest at all about how he felt.

"Oh, uuhhh, thanks." Aki mumbled, trying not to blush.

"Oh hey, guys, uhhh, did you want to come sit with us, Aki?" Yusei asked, as Jack walked away.

"Sure, if you want me there." Aki replied, following him through the crowd, "What about Ja.....,"

"Uhhh, he's not really into talking with Hoshiko's family." Yusei responded, knowing what she was about to ask.

"Hi, Yusei. Who's your charming friend?" A man asked, politely. From what Aki could tell, the man must have been Hoshiko's father. He looked younger than Mrs. Hamasaki, but looks never described age.

"Oh, this their maid." Hoshiko answered, making Aki want to jump across the table.

"Her name is Aki." Yusei added, giving Hoshiko a look.

"Nice to meet you." Aki replied, waving.

"Indeed." Mr. Hamasaki said, smiling.

"So, Aki, dear, where did you get your dress? I have to say, it looks quite good on you." Mrs. Hamasaki mentioned, changing the subject.

"Oh, ummm, Mrs. Fudo gave it to me." Aki responded, looking down at her dress.

"It's so nice of Amaya....always thinking about the needy." Mrs. Hamasaki murmurred, as she and her husband giggled. Aki found her comment offensive, but let it go.

_I'll show her who's needy when I set her hair on fire!_ Aki thought, quietly.

"I like it on you." Yusei whispered, making Aki smile. In the background, Hoshiko rolled her eyes.

_I don't know why Yusei insists on having this girl around. I mean, seriously, I'm beautiful and rich. What more could you want?_ Hoshiko thought, as the waiters served them food.

"Wow, this is really good. What is this?" Aki asked, chewing whatever she was eating.

"Oh, that's cow liver." Hoshiko pointed out, making Aki choke.

_Oh my God....that was disgusting!!! _Aki thought, shuddering.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked, sounding like he was the only one concerned.

"Yeah. I just need some water." Aki muttered, drinking her glass of water.

"Oh, Yusie bear, why don't we go dance?" Hoshiko questioned, pulling him by the arm as he reluctantly followed.

While people were dancing and what not, Aki had some more champagne and took one of the trays that had little snacks on them. Stuffing her face with food seemed to be the only way Aki would feel better. As she stuffed her face, she thought about what Yusei had told her the other day about finding a way for them to be together. She felt that was sweet to say, but she questioned whether it could actually happen or not. It was just the fact that he was getting married in less than three weeks made it more difficult for them to be with each other.

_It's gonna take like a miracle for us to be with each other. Either Hoshiko has to get hit by a car or she has to get pushed off a building. Why am I all of a sudden so violent? _Aki thought, sipping the last bit of champagne she had. Before she knew it, people were starting to leave and Hoshiko was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Yusei said, sitting next to Aki, "You ate all this?"

"Yeah, so? Eating helps my depression." Aki muttered, pouting, "Where is Hoshiko?"

"She went to the Caribbean for her bachelorette party." Yusei responded, rolling his eyes.

"Thank God. I was getting so sick of her." Aki said, chewing on a piece of cheese.

"Hey, did you wanna dance....since Hoshiko's gone?" Yusei asked, sweetly.

"Sure, I'd like that." Aki replied, quietly. For her, it felt like deja vu....but in a good way. The memory of the first time they danced together warmed her heart. It felt good to know there were times with Yusei that she could reminisce about. While they moved slowly to the music, Yusei moved his mouth to her ear.

"I want you....tonight." He whispered, as her eyes grew wide. Had he really meant what she thought he meant.

"Are you...serious?" Aki gasped, shocked at what he said.

"I wouldn't have said anything unless I meant it." Yusei told her, raising a brow.

"That's good....because I want you too." Aki muttered, as the cleanup crew started coming in, "Looks like we should move."

Knowing that they were both eager, the two headed upstairs, getting pass Mr. and Mrs. Fudo. After slamming his bedroom door, the two started making out ferociously. Yusei locked the door to make sure no one was too interfere. Aki pushed him on his bed and climbed on top of him, peeling his dress shirt and tie off, revealing his well toned abs. They stared into each others eyes just before his hands reached to the top of her neck, pulling at the straps that tied her halter dress, watching it fall to show her bra. She willingly slid her legs out of her dress and kicked it to the floor and started kissing him again. He quickly flipped her over so that he was on top of her, while taking his pants off and her bra off. As they went back to making out, she couldn't wait any longer to let him have her. After peeling her underwear and his, he spread her legs and gently pressed into her.

"Please......Yusei . . . . Yusei . . . ." moaned Aki, gripping the sides of his bed.

"Aki.....Aki...," He groaned, feeling the warmness as he bucked his hips back and forth at a faster pace.

"Yusei....please....oh my God! Yusei....Yusei!" Aki gasped, trying not be too loud.

"Aki.....," He nearly shouted, biting his lip.

"Yusei....Yusei....ahh...ahh....Yusei!" Aki breathed, feeling so much pressure she felt dizzy. After he couldn't take it any longer. He collapsed on her, feeling exhaustion as he caught his breath.

"I love you." Yusei told her, surprising Aki.

"I've never heard you tell me that before. I love you too." Aki smiled, as they kissed. For the rest of the night, they did nothing but enjoy being in each others embrace once again.

* * *

**Okay.....so I really wasn't expecting to finish writing this chapter fairly quickly....seeing as how I published chapter 3 like four days ago....so it might be somewhat crappy seeing as how I didn't take my time like the rest of them, but it is what it is. Oh yeah, I'm not going to be updating this story for a little while because I still have the sequel to my other story that I have to manage to get done at some point because other people have been waiting patiently for that....so it's gonna be a little bit before I update. Plus, I'm going to New York in less than three weeks, so I'm gonna have my hands full. **

**Next time: After a night of unforgettable passion, Hoshiko manages to find out from her private investigator that Aki and Yusei had sex. Will Hoshiko blow a gasket or will she exact all her rage on Aki? Also, Yusei decides that he wants to tell his parents that he wants to call off the wedding. Will Hoshiko ruin his plans when she plans to blackmail him for his night with Aki? Will Aki be at risk of being fired as the maid? Will Aki's plans of finding who's behind the planned murder of the Fudo's crumble before her? R&R plz!!!**

**Cherriez**

**P.S. I believe that chapter 5 is either going to be one long chapter or split into a two part thing.....I'm not quite sure yet but you'll find out when I update later. Luvs you!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know I haven't update....sorry guys, I've been really busy. I'm almost at the end of my junior year! Only one more year of high school! But with that I'm busy like a crazy person! Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough.**

**RoseDragonscales412**

**mbrkeipper**

**mike11208**

**starrynight2789**

**LoganTheJetPsysicDuelist**

**Anime-Angel-1099**

**darkanimevampiregirl12**

**Jen Kritique**

**GammaTron**

**Stardust Dragon**

**xXxStarlitEmi44xXx**

**iony17893**

**Thanks for the support guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Good, The Bad, and The End**

The next morning, Aki woke up in her room. The sun was just beginning to rise, as she remembered what happened the previous night with Yusei. She figured that he put her in her own room before Mr. and Mrs. Fudo suspected anything.

_For some reason, I really enjoyed being with him like that, _Aki thought, yawning as she hid her underwear from the night before. After brushing her hair, she still continued to think about what happened. Though she just lost her virginity to an engaged man, she felt more in love with him than she did before.

_What am I going to do? He's getting married soon. The wedding is getting really close and so far....no progress on us being together, _Aki sighed, sadly.

xxxXxxx

While she spent her vacation enjoying a nighttime massage, Hoshiko felt like she was having the time of her life.....that is, until she got some news from her butler.

"I have a delivery for you, my lady." The butler said, handing Hoshiko a long, goldenrod envelope. After sitting up with the towel across her chest, she opened the envelope, read the letter really quick and glanced at what looked like sheets of paper. She realized that they were pictures....and unfortunately, pictures of Aki and Yusei having sex. It wasn't too long before she broke out into a frustrated scream .

"WHAT THE HELL? THAT STUPID SLUT!" Hoshiko screamed, literally ripping the pictures to shreads, "I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE ABOUT THAT STUPID LOSER YUSEI! I'M GONNA KILL THAT SORRY LITTLE BITCH!"

xxxXxxx

It was at least four o'clock in the afternoon. Yusei had been thinking for at least two hours about how to approach his parents and tell them he wanted to call the wedding off.

_What should I do? I already know that Dad will be pissed....I don't know about Mom...uggghhh, at least being honest is better than going through with something as bad as this. Plus, I can pay them the money back out of my college fund. I have a full ride through school, so I don't need the money, _He thought, getting up to find his parents.

"I know what happened." A voice said, sounding venomous.

Yusei wasn't surprised to see that his 'fiance' was standing behind him near the living room couch closest to their front door.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, I did. I never felt any kind of love for you, and I'm starting to get the feeling you didn't either." Yusei responded, sounding a lot calmer than he felt.

"I know you plan on calling off the wedding, but I'm not gonna let that happen." Hoshiko countered, smirking.

As Yusei narrowed his eyes due to the fact he had no idea what she was talking about, she took the goldenrod envelope out of her purse and tossed it on the coffee table. He then realized and was horrified to see that those were pictures of him and Aki having sex.

"I cannot believe you would stoop so low as to hire someone to follow Aki. This fight is between you and I, not her." Yusei told her, starting to get frustrated.

"Actually it does have something to do with her. The evidence is there in black and white." Hoshiko replied, shrugging.

"That's the smartest you've sounded since we met." Yusei snided, trying not to lose his temper.

"Haha, very funny. Here's the deal. You either go through with the wedding and stay away from Aki forever, or I can just tell your parents about you and Aki's little fun from last night." Hoshiko stated, laying out the ultimatum, "And since I pity you, I'll give you twenty four hours to think about it. If you don't comply, Aki could possibly lose her job here."

After grimacing her harshly, Yusei left the house without another word, in fear that he would break something or someone.

xxxXxxx

Later on, Aki went into the kitchen to set the clean clothes on the counter so that she could wash the dishes. To her disliking, Hoshiko was sitting there, reading a cosmo magazine with a glass of sweet wine.

"What do you want?" Aki questioned, acidly.

"I know that you slept with Yusei." She muttered, sipping her wine.

"I knew it. You were hiring someone to follow me the entire time." Aki grumbled, not surprised that she would do something like that.

"You shouldn't get to close to matters that don't concern you. Stay away from Yusei until the wedding, or I'll tell your employers that you slept with their son, who is getting married in less than a week and a half." Hoshiko told her, taking her glass of wine and throwing it onto Aki.

Before Aki got really angry, she took of her wine soaked shirt and walked away, leaving Hoshiko to indulge in her glory.

* * *

Later on that evening, Aki was busy dusting the top of the fireplace while Mrs. Fudo was reading in the living room. While she was dusting she noticed that there was a picture of Mrs. Fudo and what looked like Hoshiko's mother back at their college graduation.

_It's got to be a coincidence that both their husbands work together......or is it? _Aki thought, curiously, "Hey, Mrs. Fudo, is this you and Hoshiko's mother?"

"Oh yeah. Hoshiko's mother was my sorority sister in Alpha Kappa Delta Phi, during our sophmore year in college." Mrs. Fudo answered, sweetly.

After Aki put the duster down for a minute, Yusei came into the room with them. Aki was excited to see him, but did not noticed how glum and sad he looked.

"Hey, what's up?" Aki asked, now noticing his expression, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I need to talk to you....outside." Yusei mumbled, so that Mrs. Fudo wouldn't hear them. As she followed him out to the backyard, Aki got a horrible feeling that something was majorly wrong. Something had to have happened for Yusei to be so down.

"What's wrong?" Aki repeated, after they were far enough into the backyard.

"Aki....you know I love you, right?" Yusei questioned, quietly.

"Of course, but please....don't be around the bush, just tell me what's making you upset." Aki demanded, trying not to sound bitchy.

"We can't be together...anymore." Yusei said, just spitting it out.

For a moment, Aki's facial expression and body language completely changed within thirty seconds. She couldn't believe what she just heard come out of his mouth.

"Wha...wha...why? I...I...I..I don't understand." Aki gasped, confused and shocked at what she heard.

"I can't tell you....I wish I could, but I really can't." Yusei said, feeling awful, "I'm trying to protect you."

"What are you trying to protect me from?" Aki questioned, starting to get upset and frantic.

"Hoshiko knows what happened between us last night. It really would be best if we didn't talk anymore." Yusei responded, feeling like his insides were about to fall out.

"I...I...I can't believe you! I thought that you loved me...and...and..you said we would be together! This is like a huge slap in the face! I don't ever wanna see you again!" Aki shouted, storming off into the house.

_Aki, I wish you could understand. Hoshiko may be stupid, but when she's really pissed, she knows exactly how to exact her revenge, _Yusei thought, sitting on the edge of their patio steps.

* * *

The following day, Hoshiko came by to see if Yusei had an answer for her. When she knocked on the door, she waited patiently until Mrs. Fudo answered.

"Oh, hello, Hoshiko. Come in." Mrs. Fudo said, sounding the least excited to see her.

"Thank you." Hoshiko replied, noticing that Yusei was on the living room couch, looking through a magazine, "So.....?"

"I've stopped talking to her." Yusei responded, plainly.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Hoshiko purred, cuddling next to him.

"I need to be alone." Yusei told her, getting up and heading upstairs.

_Ugghhh, this whole getting over Aki thing is way worse than I thought, _Hoshiko thought, noticing that Aki was coming downstairs, "Well, if it isn't Cinderella."

Aki didn't say anything but continued to descend the stairs, with her suitcases and purse. It wasn't until Hoshiko turned around did she notice the items Aki had.

"Where are you going? Don't you have something to clean?" Hoshiko snided, giving off a girlish giggle with it.

"If you must know, bitch, I quit." Aki told her, as tears came down her cheeks.

"Oh, now why would you ever do that?" Hoshiko questioned, sarcastically.

"Don't give me that bull shit. Just piss off, golddigging whore." Aki replied, walking out the door. As she walked out, the security guard she met on her first day, Hiro, helped her put her things in her trunk.

"You will be dearly missed, Ms. Aki." Hiro told her, politely.

"I'll miss you too, Hiro. Take care, while I'm gone." Aki responded, hugging him before she went to her car.

After Hiro was out of the way, Aki drove out of the Fudo driveway and back home, where she felt she belonged. As she was driving, even though she quit being a maid, she felt that she couldn't leave the Fudo's to be killed.

_There's gotta be something fishy about this Hoshiko thing. She is for sure having outside help. She's not that stupid to not use her wealth against me. Question is who is helping her? _Aki thought, as she stopped at a stop light, _Well, this help has to be a female, which explains the rose gold, diamond ring. There's something else that's missing...but what is it?_

xxxXxxx

Right around eight o' clock, Yusei just returned home from being out literally all day. He noticed that when he pulled his Avenger into the driveway, Aki's car wasn't there. He figured she may be out or something.

_It's not like I'd know. She won't even look at me, _Yusei thought, sadly, as he locked the door behind him.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you okay?" Mrs. Fudo asked, sweetly coming out of the kitchen.

"I'm okay. Where's Aki?" Yusei questioned, as Mrs. Fudo got really quiet, "What? Where is she?"

"I'm guessing your father never told you." Mrs. Fudo muttered, sighing.

"Tell me what?" Yusei inquired, waiting for an answer.

"Aki quit, Yusei. She's not our maid anymore." Mrs. Fudo told him, in all honesty.

Not saying another word, he rushed upstairs. He didn't want to believe the woman that he loved deeply was gone.

_She can't be gone....she can't be...,_ He thought, opening the door to her old room. His mother had been right. Aki was indeed gone. After he went back downstairs, he grabbed his keys again and opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Fudo asked, sounding confused.

"I have to do something." Yusei muttered, before shutting the door. As he hoped in his car door, he quickly hoped in and started his car. After knowing Aki for a little while....and listening to her phone conversations, the one place she always went when she was down was Sam's house.

xxxXxxx

"It'll be okay, sweetie. I know you tried your hardest." Sam said, quietly as she stroked Aki's back, as her cousin continued to weep on her shoulder.

"I just still can't believe he would do that to you." Yumi added, sadly.

"I just...cared about him so much and....I just should have listened to you guys when you said to no waist my time with him." Aki sniffed, blowing her nose once again.

"I know what'll make you feel better. We can egg their house." Yumi suggested, cunningly.

"What did the Fudo's ever do to you?" Aki questioned, sadly.

"Oh, God, you really are heartbroken." Yumi muttered, hugging her friend. While the girls were trying to comfort Aki, Sam heard the doorbell ring. As she was going to the answer the door, her little dogs followed her to the door barking, while she looked out the window.

"You've got some nerve coming here, after what you've done to her." Sam said, glaring at Yusei.

"Please, Sam, I just came by to see if she was safe." Yusei responded, sighing.

"Well, she's a lot better here than she was with you, if you want to know the truth. If I honestly knew you were going to break Aki's heart, I would have kicked your ass when I had the chance. But stupid little me gave you the benefit of the doubt." Sam mentioned, sourly.

"Can I please just talk to her?" Yusei questioned, not wanting to hear the relative lecture.

"It's okay, guys, really." Aki murmurred, as Sam and Yumi shared a look.

"Fine, we'll be in the kitchen." Yumi told her, hugging her, while Sam followed her.

As Yusei sat next to Aki on the creme colored couch, he noticed that she looked horrible. Her hair was in a low, sloppy bun. Her eyes were all poofy from all the crying she must have done, and her nose was a bright red from all the tissue that was lying on the coffee table.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again." Aki said, coldly.

"Aki, I didn't want to do this to you. I'm trying to keep you safe from Hoshiko. She may not have any common sense, but when she wants to hurt someone, you can't underestimate her." Yusei explained, quietly.

"What's the worst she can do after what you've done? I already gave her what she wanted and you've already done her bidding." Aki replied, sounding harsh.

"You act like I wanted to stop talking to you on my own free will! That's not how it is! She's pissed off because we did it and she didn't see it coming!" Yusei exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"It has nothing to do with that. What infuriates the hell out of me is that you know she doesn't care about you, but yet you're still her little marionette doll. She's controlling your every move." Aki responded, literally trying not to pull her hair out, "Just go away, Yusei!"

"Fine." Yusei mumbled, walking out the door.

* * *

With the wedding only about three days away now, it only gave Aki three days to find out who was behind planning the murder of the Fudo's. She had the evidence, but the hard part was putting the pieces together.

_Okay, so first things first, this contract about the Fudo fortune. Obviously, the murderer's purpose is to get ahold of the Fudo fortune to make Yusei penniless. Either that or they plan on killing him. Along with that, the aid to Hoshiko is someone who is a chick, has a rose gold diamond ring, and love's getting French manicures......but it's still not adding up.....I've seen that same ring before....I think I may know, _Aki thought, grabbing her car keys and Nikon camera.

As she drove onto the Fudo mansion, she was still trying to remember where she saw the same ring that mystery figure had. It seemed so familiar to her.

_I cannot remember but maybe she can help me, _Aki thought, noticing that she got to the Fudo's pretty quickly, _Probably from all the shortcuts Yusei showed me._

As she got to the gate, she noticed that Hiro was at the gate. He did a double take when he saw that it was Aki.

"Miss Aki. It's great to see you, but what are you doing here?" Hiro asked, happily.

"Look, Hiro, you're the only one I can trust. If I tell you this, you have to swear that you won't tell Mr. and Mrs. Fudo." Aki told him, quietly.

"Sure. Just pull into the garage. Mr. and Mrs. Fudo barely use it." Hiro replied, checking to see if anyone was looking.

After shutting the garage door, Aki sat Hiro down and told him about how Hoshiko was planning on marrying Yusei to get ahold of the fortune and on top of that, she may plan on killing Mr. and Mrs. Fudo to get the money from Yusei quicker.

"Are you for certain that this is what Hoshiko is planning on doing?" Hiro questioned, confirming what Aki told him.

"Yes, Hiro. I don't know if you realize it or not, but I'm in love with Yusei. The last thing I want for him is to get hurt. That's why I quit." Aki admitted, blushing a little bit.

"Well then, I believe you. I've been protecting the Fudo's since I was seventeen years old. I've been with them for many years and I'm willing to risk my life everyday to protect them. They are very dear to me. So what is it that you need, Miss Aki?" Hiro asked.

"I have a lead. A few weeks ago, I saw Hoshiko at the gas station up the street talking to someone wearing a trenchcoat and sunglasses, but she's wearing a ring that I've seen somewhere. It's rose gold and has a diamond in it." Aki explained, biting her lip.

"I think that Mrs. Fudo has a rose gold diamond ring." Hiro told her, as they went into the mansion through the garage.

"Oh, hello, Hiro. Aki, it's wonderful to see you." Mrs. Fudo said, holding a mug of coffee. As Aki was about to say something, she saw the exact same ring on her finger. It was the same rose gold with a diamond, and a little engraving that had Greek letters on it.

_Oh my God, that's it! But it can't be Mrs. Fudo. Why would she want to kill her own family? There's someone else I know who for sure has that ring!_ Aki thought, snapping back to reality, "Oh, I'm sorry....I think I left my blow dryer in my old room. I hope you don't mind if I go get it."

"Oh, of course, dear. Oh and Aki....just because you don't work for us anymore, we're still good friends. So don't be afraid to call whenever." Mrs. Fudo told her, sweetly.

"Thank you." Aki smiled, as Mrs. Fudo disappeared into the backyard.

"So you noticed the ring?" Hiro asked, while they went up to her old room to 'look for her blow dryer'.

"Yeah. It was Greek letters. What do women use Greek letters for.....?" Aki questioned, as the answer popped into her head, "How could I have not figured it out before?"

"What is it?" Hiro inquired, waiting for an answer as they rushed back downstairs.

"Those Greek letters. Sororities and fraternities use Greek letters to represent their organization. Mrs. Fudo was in the sorority Alpha Kappa Deltha Phi. Those were the same letters on her ring." Aki told him, looking at the picture near the fireplace. In that exact picture, she saw a young Mrs. Fudo and Mrs. Hamasaki. But what shocked her the most was not how young they were. She found the same french manicured finger with the ring she had been searching for.

"Oh dear God....," Hiro muttered, noticing the same thing.

"I can't believe it.....Mrs. Hamasaki is the one helping Hoshiko....to kill the Fudo's." Aki gasped, sharing a look with Hiro. Now Aki really did not know what the outcome of everything would be.

* * *

**So, I know this chapter is kind of short.....but all the drama is for later. I just seemed to have had a rush of creativity for this chapter....which is good in a way.**

**Next time: It's now wedding day, which is a terrifying thing for Yusei and a down to the wire race for Aki to prove that Hoshiko wants to kill the Fudo's. Just exactly what drama is in store for the wedding? Will death befall anyone? R&R plz!**

**~Cherriez**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I completely understand that's it's been a while since I've updated...but I'm just having one of those times where I'm so sluggish and I have no idea why...but, anyway...moving on...**

**Jen Kritique**

**Iron Horse90**

**animex14**

**Seeker Heart**

**mike11208**

**mbrkeipper**

**Yuri-chan712**

**carlton787**

**Black Rose Witch Aki**

**ScribblerOfDreams and FullMoon**

**shebacatb10**

**Duelinator**

**RunoandAkizafan**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Operation Wedding...Correction, Dooms Day**

The day of all horror day's finally came. It was now wedding day. Yusei spent part of his morning lying in his bed, think of all the possible women he could have married...more importantly, he could have married Aki. Not that he could...since they were on a non-speaking or seeing basis.

_I just wish she could understand that I was trying to protect her, _Yusei thought, thinking about Aki while he was taking a shower.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, at her house, Hoshiko was busy getting a mani and pedi until it was time for her to eat breakfast. While she was relaxing, she basked in glory that Aki was nowhere around and took her advice not to interfere.

_It feels so good knowing that my plans are working just like I had hoped for, _Hoshiko thought, happily. She looked out the huge window in her living room watching people set up for the wedding. In a few short hours, they would exchange vows and more importantly...she'd have her hands on the fortune.

xxxxx

At a nearby restaurant, Aki and Hiro spent the morning setting up the plan to infiltrate Hoshiko's house so that Aki could tell the Fudo's what was really going on behind the scenes. Even though she and Yusei fell out a week and a half ago, she didn't think it was right that they had to be killed by some psycho golddigging bitch.

"Okay, so what were you thinking? As far as safety precautions?" Aki asked, sipping her Coke.

"Well, if Hoshiko's doing what I think she is, she'll most definitely have a sniper disguised as one of the wedding staff. She figures that everyone will be too distracted since there's many people working at this wedding," Hiro explained, getting into full detail, "So, I've taken matters into my own hands. I've contacted an old friend of mine, and she let me borrow her kevlar vest. I want you to wear it incase something were to happen."

"Wow, this vest has gotta be like at least five grand." Aki muttered, taking the black, strapless vest from him, "Do you want to hear my plan?"

"Of course." Hiro replied, listening intently.

"Well, I was thinking since you mentioned that people will be carrying boxes and things like that, we could get ahold of one of the boxes and I can contort myself to fit into the box and you can already get in since you're guarding. That'll be our way in." Aki told him, feeling clever.

"Great. What is your intention after getting in?" Hiro asked.

"I need to get additional evidence. I already have the pictures of the sorority ring and the picture of Mrs. Fudo and Mrs. Hamasaki, the contracts about the fortune, and before I left the Fudo's, I did some investigating and it turns out that Hoshiko's father didn't want to initially work for the same company Mr. Fudo did. He applied to a separate company, but Mrs. Hamasaki begged him to work with Mr. Fudo." Aki explained, pulling out a copy of the application from Mr. Hamasaki.

"All right. So when we get in, I'll give you a signal that means you're free to go find the evidence. I'll text when they're giving their vows and when the priest asks for objections." Hiro told her, receiving a nod from her.

"Okay. Only four hours until things begin. Let's go." Aki told him, setting aside a tip and left the restaurant, "I'll meet you in front of my house in two hours."

"Will do." Hiro replied, as Aki pulled out of the restaurant.

While she was driving she felt so nervous. She'd never done anything like this in her entire life. Never had she had to know that someone was trying to secretly kill an innocent family, or that all she loved a man for was his money and would stoop so low in order to get it. More importantly, she never had to put her life on the line.

_I hope the plan works out. If it doesn't, I don't know what will happen, _Aki thought, pulling into her driveway.

After taking a few shopping bags out of her back seat, she quickly headed into her house. She was lucky that Yumi was out for the day and would be back until later, giving her enough time to get ready without being questioned. She knew that Yumi would be the first one to ask why would she help Yusei's family after what he did to her.

_Yumi and the others, they just wouldn't understand...just because one guy hurts me doesn't mean the price his family pays is to get killed, _Aki thought, doing her makeup.

* * *

Back at Yusei's house, he stood in front of his mirror...staring at himself in his black tux. He still couldn't believe that he had to marry possibly the worst girl he's met in his entire life. He missed Aki dearly and wished that they could start dating again.

_Damn, Hoshiko! If it weren't for her...I'd still have my Aki, _Yusei thought, knocking something off his dresser. Afterwards, he heard a knock on his door, "Come in."

"Hey, you ready? Your rents are waiting downstairs." Jack mentioned, plainly.

"What other choice do I have?" Yusei questioned, as him and Jack joined his parents downstairs.

"I can't believe my boy is getting married." Mr. Fudo said, patting Yusei on the back.

"Yeah, sure." Yusei muttered, mentally rolling his eyes.

xxxxx

After Aki was done getting ready, she gave herself a once over in her mirror. She wore a metallic sheen purple, strapless dress with black, peep toe pumps. She checked to see if her kevlar vest was noticeable, which it wasn't. Her hair lied straight with her neat side swept bangs.

_All right, Aki, we got a family to save, _She thought, feeling like she was a superhero...a well dressed superhero.

Once she got outside, Hiro had parked out front sitting on the car waiting for her, "You look really nice, Ms. Aki."

"Hiro, you don't have to call me miss anymore. We're friends, so Aki's good with me." She said, happily.

"Okay, thanks." He smiled, as they got in his car, "You have your phone on vibrate?"

"Yup. Remember everything we went through." Aki told him, confidently.

Before she knew it, Aki was staring right at the huge, overly decorated Hamasaki residence. There had to have been at least three or four trucks. Hiro decided to park behind the catering truck. While no one was looking, Hiro took one of the huge white boxes they were using and went onto the passenger side where Aki was sitting. After she opened the door, she contorted herself to fit into the box before Hiro screwed in the screws. Aki noticed that while she was in the box there were huge holes so that she was able to breathe. She could feel herself being moved...probably on one of the dollies they used to carry heavy boxes.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Mrs. Hamasaki's voice questioned, causing Aki to suck in a breath.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Hamasaki, I was just offering my services and helping. I have already ensured that the Fudo's are safe and sound." Hiro told her, calmly.

"Oh, good. Thank you so much." She said, walking away. After pulling the box far from anyone's reach, Hiro removed the box from off the dolly. Aki used all her might and leg muscle to kick the top of the box off and watched it fly off.

"Thanks, Hiro." Aki muttered, straightening herself up. As they hid behind the staircase, Hiro gave her the signal to go upstairs.

"Please, do be careful, Aki. Mrs. Hamasaki's room is down the hall and to the left." Hiro whispered, as Aki dashed upstairs.

_Crap, I only have an hour until she walks down the aisle, _Aki thought, finding Mrs. Hamasaki's room. As she expected, her room was huge. Everything was decorated so lavishly she had a hard time believing that was actually their room.

"Okay, gotta find some stuff." Aki muttered, looking around their room, as she walked in the closet for a little bit, Aki came across something sticking out of her shoe box. As she picked up the shoe box, she found a manilla folder that had 'PRIVATE' stamped across it. She she looked through the folder, she was horrified to see that it was list of snipers...and one of them had a huge red check across the profile page.

"Hey...what are you doing...?" A voice asked, just before Aki knocked her out by high kicking her in the face.

"Sorry, but I'm on mission." Aki mumbled, pulling the bridesmaid into the closet and shutting the door. As she dashed down the hallway, she realized she only had ten minutes until the wedding began.

xxxxx

While the bridesmaids were making sure everything was set, Hoshiko got a call from the sniper she hired. She quickly went into her bathroom and answered the call.

"Speak." She demanded, coldly.

"_Where's my money?_" The sniper asked, just as rude.

"Look, I told you...until the job is done, you won't see any type of money. I want them dead!" Hoshiko exclaimed, hanging up.

"Ready, dear?" Mrs. Hamasaki asked, happily.

"Ready." She smirked.

xxxxx

As everyone was settled in their seats, the wedding officially began. The first bridesmaid started walking, a bit slow, but they were still walking. Yusei was busy standing there, hoping for a miracle to happen.

_Oh God, what the hell am I going to do? _Yusei thought, nervously watching Hoshiko walk down the aisle. She reminded him of Rosalie from the Twilight Saga...how she took revenge on her ex-boyfriend and killed him while she was wearing a wedding dress.

At the same time, Aki and Hiro were hiding once everyone was out of the living room, that lead to the backyard wedding.

"Dearly beloved...we are gathered here today in holy matrimony...," The priest began, happily.

"Okay, when I say go...do what you have to and don't look back. You must save the Fudo's." Hiro told Aki, solemnly.

"I'll try my best." Aki whispered, feeling her heartbeat really fast.

"I do." She heard Yusei say, slowly sliding the ring on her finger.

"Hoshiko, do you take Yusei as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked, smiling.

"I do." Hoshiko said, sliding the wedding band onto his finger.

"If anyone has any objections...speak now...or forever..," The priest began, as Aki walked into the backyard.

"I object." Aki said, loudly for everyone to hear.

"Aki?" Yusei questioned, shocked that she was there.

"What is _she_ doing here? She wasn't invited." Hoshiko growled, watching Aki walk down the aisle.

"Aki, dear, what's going on?" Mrs. Fudo questioned, sounding concerned.

"Hoshiko's not in love with Yusei...she's only marrying him to get your fortune you and Mr. Fudo left for Yusei when you two pass away." Aki told her, hearing everyone gasp.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's just jealous because she's in love with my husband." Hoshiko responded, acidly.

"Ummm, last I checked, I didn't kiss you yet." Yusei muttered, getting a glare from Hoshiko.

"Aki, what do you mean?" Mr. Fudo asked, patiently.

"Just hear me out, please. I have evidence that she left behind...she hired a sniper to kill you, she got Yusei to sign a transfer document regarding the fortune, and her mother's been helping her with the entire scam." Aki explained, showing Mr. and Mrs. Fudo the profile of the sniper.

"Oh dear God." Mrs. Fudo gasped, covering her mouth, as she glanced at Mrs. Hamasaki's signature.

"Can't you tell? She's making this up." Hoshiko repeated.

"No, I'm not. Here, Yusei, you can look at the document you signed not too long ago." Aki said, handing Yusei the transfer document.

"Oh my God, I did sign this. You lied to me! You said this was for the marriage certificate!" Yusei shouted, angrily.

"It wasn't just her doing. Mrs. Hamasaki was helping her the entire time," Aki told Yusei, glaring at Mrs. Hamasaki, "It all goes back to when Hoshiko and Yusei were little. Mr. Hamasaki didn't want to work at the same company with you, Mr. Fudo, simply because where he applied to intially offered him better pay. Hoshiko's mom begged him to get that job with you. She knew her husband would be an easy access to you and Mrs. Fudo.

"And it wasn't just a coincidence that you two were in the same sorority either, Mrs. Fudo. She knew, even when you were in college, that you and Mr. Fudo were dating since your second year and aimed to be his best friend's wife." Aki continued, shocking everyone even more.

"I can't believe they did this right under our noses." Mr. Fudo muttered, as they turned their gaze to Hoshiko and her mother.

"Oh, did she tell you she slept with your son before the wedding?" Hoshiko questioned, as everyone gasped again.

"Is this true, Aki?" Mrs. Fudo asked, as another wave of shock came over her.

"Yes, I did. I didn't have sex with Yusei because I felt like it, I did it because...I actually love him. The only reason why we had to separate was because he was trying to protect me from Hoshiko." Aki admitted, quietly.

"Are you seriously going to listen to this sorry little girl who used to be your maid? She's clearly plotting this to ruin Hoshiko's wedding. She just wants Yusei all to herself." Mrs. Hamasaki argued, hysterically.

"How could we not agree? The evidence is here in black and white. Plus, I'm getting the feeling that Aki is a little more sincere about her feelings towards my son than your stupid, idiotic daughter." Mrs. Fudo argued, angry at the woman who was supposively her friend.

"How dare you insult my daughter!" Mrs. Hamasaki shouted, balling her fist.

"Go, mom." Yusei said, hearing Hoshiko growling.

"Did you know about this, Kenji?" Mr. Fudo questioned, looking at Hoshiko's father.

"You have to believe me dear friend, I would have told you about this as soon I found out. I knew nothing of this incident. I'm so ashamed." Mr. Hamasaki said, feeling awful.

"He's right, Mr. Fudo. He had nothing to do with this." Aki agreed, gently.

"Daddy, how could you turn on us?" Hoshiko questioned, mortified that her dad wasn't taking her side.

"I'm not turning on anyone. You have disgraced this family and so has your mother." Mr. Hamasaki muttered, harshly.

"Aki, we're so sorry. I don't even know how we could have let this happen." Mrs. Fudo told her, sadly.

"It wasn't your fault. I just did this because...well, you guys are the nicest people I've ever met. Just because I'm not speaking to Yusei right now, it doesn't mean good people should have to die." Aki told them, sweetly.

"We owe you so much gratitude. We don't even know how to thank you, Aki," Mr. Fudo said, turning to Yusei, "I don't know if you can ever forgive me, son. I just hope you know I'm greatly sorry I put you through this pain."

"I've already forgiven you, Dad." Yusei told him, hugging his dad.

_I'm not letting go without a fight! _Hoshiko thought, signaling the sniper. Aki noticed Hoshiko waving her finger and looked up at the window that was coming from her room.

"MR. FUDO LOOK OUT!" Aki screamed, tackling him and Yusei to the ground, letting the bullet hit her in the chest. The sound of the shot made everyone begin to scream and panic.

"Oh my God! Honey, Yusei...are you two okay?" Mrs. Fudo asked, while everyone at the wedding continued to panic.

"We're fine." Mr. Fudo answered, as he got up from the ground.

"Aki!" Yusei shouted, sliding her motionless body into his lap, "Come on, Aki, wake up! Damnit, wake up!"

After a few seconds, Aki started coughing really hard, as if she had a smokers cough. The Fudo's were releaved that she wasn't dead.

"Yusei...ah...man, that hurts." Aki muttered, sliding the top of her dress down to reveal her black kevlar vest and removing the bullet that hit her right below her left boob, "You guys...have to get out of here. The sniper could still be here. Hiro's probably contacted the FBI already."

"What about you?" Yusei asked, fearfully worrying about her.

"I have to get all these people out of here." Aki told him, plainly, "Please, go find Hiro so he can get you out of here."

"Son, let's just do what she says." Mr. Fudo told Yusei, quietly.

"No, I'm staying with you." Yusei argued, trying to be brave.

"It's sweet that you want to be with me, but don't cause your parents anymore stress than they already have. Go!" Aki exclaimed, in a serious tone.

"Son, if you want to stay that bad...then do what you must. I'm going to get your mother to safety." Mr. Fudo interrupted, as him and Mrs. Fudo left to meet up with Hiro.

_Be careful, Dad,_ Yusei thought, helping Aki pull her dress back up.

"Thanks...HEY, LISTEN UP!" Aki shouted, as everyone stopped, "I need everyone to calmly proceed towards the exit of the house calmly and in an orderly fashion."

Not listening to a word she said, people started running to their cars anyway they could. Aki could hear some people speeding down the street to get away from all the chaos.

"Well, I guess the wedding's off." Aki mumbled, quietly.

"Look, I just wanted to say...I'm sorry that I ever hurt you, Aki. I love you, and I just didn't want you to get hurt by Hoshiko." Yusei told her, holding her.

"I know. I'm sorry I hurt you too. I just didn't understand what your intentions were at the time. I was so busy trying to protect you, I didn't see you were doing it for me in return." Aki explained, as he pulled her in for a kiss and embrace.

"I'm just glad to have you back in my arms." Yusei said, happily.

"Enough of that, we have to go to." Aki replied, as the left through the side of the mansion. They could see that the FBI had shown up to take the sniper into custody, but they didn't see Hoshiko or her mother.

"Oh, we've managed to apprehend the guy who tried to kill Mr. Fudo, but we're in pursuit of the girl and her mother." One of the agents said, as Aki and Yusei shared a look, "We'll make sure they don't bother you."

"Thank you." Yusei replied, shaking their hand, "Let's go."

"Wait, where are we going?" Aki asked, cluelessly.

"My house...but only for a little bit. We're not going to stay." Yusei told her, starting his car.

"What? Where are we going?" Aki questioned, anxiously.

"I don't know yet. We'll figure something out when we get to my place." Yusei responded, hearing his phone ring, "Yeah, Dad?"

"_Your mother and I have decided that we're not staying at home...at least until everything has blown over. We're all going to England until everything is clear with the FBI._" Mr. Fudo told him.

"I'll be home in a few. Bye." Yusei said, hanging up the phone.

"England? Yusei, what about my family? My friends? I can't just leave and not even tell them where I'm going." Aki told him, shocked at by what she heard.

"Aki, don't worry. You can call them when we get to England. I wouldn't ever want you to not tell your family where you're at." Yusei explained, trying to get her to calm down.

"Okay, but what about...you know, my stuff? I need clothes and things of that nature." Aki muttered, for some reason feeling stupid.

"We can take care of that when we get there." Yusei responded, as they got back to the Fudo mansion, "Mom...Dad, we're back!"

"Good. I was able to get the tickets for all of us. Our flight leaves in three hours. We need to get going." Mrs. Fudo said, as Mr. Fudo brought down their luggage.

"Mom, do you have anything Aki can wear?" Yusei questioned, holding Aki's hand.

"Oh, sure. Come on, dear. Yusei, go pack your things." Mrs. Fudo told her son, as she and Aki continued down to her room, "I should have something for you. It might be tight on your chest. I really haven't had huge breasts since I had Yusei."

"Oh, that's okay, I just want to get out of these heels." Aki smiled, taking her pumps off.

"Here you go. You can change in the bathroom." Mrs. Fudo added, as Aki quickly went into the bathroom.

As she took her dress and vest off, she unfolded the clothes that Mrs. Fudo let her borrow. She was surprised to see that it was a graphic tee that had Betty and Wilma from _The Flinstones_ on it that said 'The Real Housewives of Bedrock' and a pair of black yoga pants. After putting the shirt on, Aki realized that it was a tad tight on her boobs, but it still fit. The yoga pants were comfy as well.

After changing, Aki threw her hair into a sloppy bun at the very top of her head. After taking the pair of flips flops Mrs. Fudo left her, she headed downstairs.

"You okay?" Yusei asked, holding her.

"Yeah." Aki answered, quietly.

"Come on, let's go. We have to catch the plane." Mr. Fudo told them, as they all walked out. Aki had no clue what their fate would be.

* * *

**Okay, I'll admit...this chapter kind of had me going...I mean, all the drama, the suspense, secrets and deception thrown all together into one crappy wedding...anyway, I hope there weren't any spelling errors...I tried my best to look at all the spelling. Plus, I should have warned you the last two thirds of this story was going to be just a long scene full of chained events, so my apologies. Also, I can say that I successfully completed this chapter in only...fifty minutes. Yay me!**

**Next time: After landing in the U.K, Aki is somewhat stressed out. Though she has reunited with Yusei, she misses her family and is worried that the feud with Hoshiko may not be over. Will she ever be able to go home or will she have to make a new life in England? **

**Also, the FBI are still searching for Hoshiko and her mother. Where could they be? Does Hoshiko know where Aki and the Fudo's are? R&R plz! I'll try my best to have the next chapter up soon...**

**Cherriez**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, it's been quite a while since I updated this story too...along with a few others. I just want to take the time to apologize to you guys. I had a bit of problem, as you all know a few months ago, but now it's been resolved. My new friend DinosaursgoRawr101 and I have sorted everything out and now I'm going to start updating. The least I can do is give you this chapter for all the time you've waited...**

**Peach Wookiee**

**carlton787**

**Miwokgirl101**

**Seeker Heart**

**Jen Kritique**

**RunoandAkizafan**

**MoonlightLotus18**

**AliADORABLE**

**anime-lover211**

**mike11208**

**EDC93**

**Iron horse90**

**uzamaki898**

**SailorMeowMeow**

**Train Heartnet 13**

**Thank you again for all your support! I couldn't do it without you guys behind me!**

**Chapter 7: Home is where the Heart Used To Be**

* * *

In a somewhat decent apartment building, Hoshiko was staring outside at the night life going on in the city. People dressing their best to have a fun night out, not having a care in the world. That's what her life used to be...until now. After everything went down three days ago at what was supposed to be her perfect day, Mr. Hamasaki kicked her mother and herself out of their mansion. On top of that, Mr. Hamasaki was planning on divorcing Mrs. Hamasaki.

_I can't believe how far downhill my perfect life has gone...I used to prance around in my black Louboutins, show off my new Louis Vuitton handbag...all because of one poor girl I'm reduced to nothing, but my sanity, _Hoshiko thought, bitterly.

"I wish you would stop moping. Everything's going to be okay. I understand you're upset that your father and I aren't going to be together anymore, but its fine. I'm already getting people to find where they're hiding." Mrs. Hamasaki told her, handing her a cup of tea.

"Yeah, you said that about killing them and getting their money, and you see how that turned out." Hoshiko mumbled, sipping her tea.

"No. It'll be different this time. Once I eliminate that Aki girl, the Fudo's have no one left to protect them." Mrs. Hamasaki explained, walking away.

xxxxx

Aki counted three days. Three days that she had been staying in a townhouse in England with Yusei and his family. Fortunately, they had an aunt who lived in England and let them stay in one of her houses. It had also been three days since she talked with her family, letting them know she was overseas now.

"Hey, you okay?" Yusei questioned, appearing in her doorway.

"I'm fine." She answered, quietly.

"It'll be okay, I promise. I feel bad that I took you from home." Yusei apologized, feeling guilty. He hadn't meant to tear her away from her family and friends, but he wanted her to be safe.

"It's okay. At least I'm here safe and sound with you." Aki told him, somewhat smiling. She tried to put on a happy face, but it was still really difficult. She missed her family and friends back home.

"Maybe later, we can go take a tour around London if you want." Yusei suggested, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'd like that," She smiled, feeling somewhat happy, "I'm going to go to sleep for a little bit."

"Okay. Get some rest." Yusei whispered, kissing her cheek before she went to sleep...

_She was in a black nightie, making out with her lover. She could smell the scent of his strong cologne as his lips continued to collide with hers. _

_"I'm so happy, Yusei. I'm glad that you're in my life." She admitted, smiling while she blushed lightly._

_"I am too, Hoshiko." He smiled, making Aki's face flatten._

_"No you have it wrong. I'm Aki, not Hoshiko." She said, looking into a nearby mirror and saw that her head was transformed into Hoshiko's._

She shot up out of her bed and looked around, realizing she was still in the same room. She couldn't even manage to sleep without seeing Hoshiko's face. Aki wondered if it were guilt? She did barge in and ruin the girl's marriage and it caused her to father to want to divorce her mother.

_It's not my fault. She was getting married for all the wrong reasons...and then she tried to kill innocent people because of her greed and selfishness, _Aki thought, looking at the clock. It had only been an hour since she went to sleep. She really hoped that this whole Hoshiko problem would come to an end soon, and fast.

* * *

It had been about a week or two since Mr. Hamasaki finalized the divorce. During the process time, he'd been completely worried about his best friend and his family. He knew exactly where they were, but was sure not to let the information he had slip into the wrong hands. Everything was starting to stress him out. He was still in disbelief that the woman he loved and his own precious baby girl were attempting to murder innocent people for just an insignificant piece of paper with a value to it.

_It's my fault. Maybe...if I hadn't rushed into my marriage, maybe I would have seen my wife for who she really is, _Kenji thought, sighing for the umpteenth time.

"Can I get you anything, Master Kenji?" His butler, Bennett asked, politely.

"Not now, Bennett, but thank you anyway." He responded, trying to give him a smile, but it came out as a pained one.

As Kenji was going back to wallowing in his deep depression, Bennett slowly shut the door to his boss' study. He noticed that Kenji had been depressed like that for weeks now. He felt bad for all the pain he had to go through. He kicked his own daughter and wife out his house and went through and divorced his wife. Nothing of what he did was easy, by any means. Bennett noticed that everything was taking a toll on him. As Bennett walked outside to the garden, he felt another presence around as well. Before he had time to react, he was knocked out cold.

xxxx

In a small, but quaint neighborhood, Sam was busy on her laptop paying her bills like she did every few weekends when the time came. She had been training for her next CFC season, ever since Aki left. She had heard from Aki everyday in the last two weeks. All Sam knew was that Aki and the Fudo's were hiding in England with one of Yusei's relatives who lived there. Though they talked on the phone every single night, Sam still worried a lot about her cousin. Ever since Aki told her and Yumi that she decided to secretly date Yusei behind the scenes, everything was going downhill and chaotic things happened as well.

Aki had also filled her in on how Hoshiko tried to kill the Fudo's for their money, not that it surprised Sam at all. She knew that Hoshiko wasn't what you would call an angel. She was the epitome of a rich girl. Spoiled, rich, and didn't do shit but ask her daddy for money.

_I just hope that Aki is okay. I really want her to come back home. Everyone is worried sick, _Sam thought, shutting down her laptop. It was around the time to pick her dog's up from the groomers. After grabbing her car keys, she headed out to her car. After shutting the door and putting her seatbelt on, she screamed before someone in all black put a cloth with chloroform over her mouth and nose. All the figure did was smirking as she collapsed.

xxxx

While taking a tour around London on the double-deckered bus, Aki looked around the city with Yusei beside her. Her outfit consisted of an oatmeal colored, lacy sleeveless cardigan with a floral strapless dress, and a dark grey beret.

"Oh my God! It's Buckingham Palace!" Aki chirped, looking to her right.

"You're so bad at hiding that you're a tourist." Yusei chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry, but I've always dreamed of traveling here. I've always wanted to see Big Ben and the palace...and I finally get to." Aki explained, trying to take her mind off as to why they were in England to begin with.

"I understand. I liked coming here for Christmas when it was my aunt's turn to host Christmas dinner. It would always snow Christmas Eve and a little bit Christmas morning. It was fun because when I was really little, I was still learning English and it would be so odd when I spoke to them, none of my cousins understood because they were raised in England." Yusei said, looking around the familiar place.

"That's understandable." Aki responded, ruffling his hair, "Despite what's happened, I am glad that we're here together, and that I'm here with you."

"Well, that's it for the tour, everyone. Have a nice day and we'll hope to see you again." The tour guide said, happily.

"Hey, why don't we find somewhere to eat?" Aki suggested, hearing her stomach grumble.

"Yeah, I just realized I haven't eaten since seven this morning." Yusei agreed, as they enjoyed their little stroll around London.

"I hope everything is okay at home. I miss my parents and my family so much...even though I've talked with Sam every day. You don't need to worry, she erases the number from your aunt's house everyday and she asks her phone company to erase them too." Aki explained, as she noticed his fingers laced between hers.

"It's fine. I'm just still a little down because I really didn't want to take you from home. I just don't know what I would do if...," Yusei mentioned, stopping before he could get the rest of his sentence out.

"Don't speak like that, please. I've already had to deal with you and your family almost getting killed. Can we just enjoy this time that we have? Away from all the bull shit?" Aki asked, quietly.

Yusei looked at her, and smiled, "Yeah, we can."

She let out a toothy grin as the two continued their through London, letting all their worries fly through the breeze.

xxxx

A few hours later, Mrs. Fudo was sitting in the living room of her sister-in-law's house. Mr. Fudo was out getting groceries for them, since they had no idea how long they were planning to stay. She was sitting there speechless, after receiving a voicemail ten minutes after her husband left...

_She had been minding her own business, tidying up a few things that Yusei left lying around the kitchen before him and Aki left. She finished putting the dishes away, until she heard the phone ring. She was too busy to answer it, so she let it go into voicemail._

_"You have reached the Mirotashi residence. We're not available to take your call, leave a message at the beep" Her sister-in-law's voice said, politely._

_**"We know where you are. You didn't fool us either. Tell that little whore who's with your son that we're getting revenge on her and if she's not careful, we will catch her. All she has to do is surrender herself to us and things will become easier. If not, we may have to purchase body bags for all her relatives and friends we're going to kill." **__The voice said, hanging up the phone ferociously, leaving Amaya Fudo in shock..._

xxxx

"Hey, Mom, we're back," Yusei told her, shutting the door behind Aki, "What's wrong?"

"Listen to this voicemail." Mrs. Fudo replied, as she pressed the button on the answering machine.

_**"We know where you are. You didn't fool us either. Tell that little whore who's with your son that we're getting revenge on her and if she's not careful, we will catch her. All she has to do is surrender herself to us and things will become easier. If not, we may have to purchase body bags for all her relatives and friends we're going to kill."**_ The voice repeated, as Mrs. Fudo cut the machine off.

"They know that we're here...and they want to kill Aki, or they'll go after her family." Mrs. Fudo said, sadly as tears came down her face.

Aki stood there in shock, in disbelief at what she heard. She felt dizzy and as if she were to throw up the dinner she just had less than fifteen minutes ago. All the thoughts going through her head made her lose her balance.

"Aki!" Yusei exclaimed, grabbing a hold of her and sitting her down on the couch.

"I...I...can't believe this. Just when I was thinking that things would stop...something else has to happen. Why can't things just be normal for once?" Aki questioned, not noticing that she was crying as well, "I have to get back to Japan."

"Are you crazy? Don't you guys see...this is a trap? It's either Hoshiko or her mom trying to get Aki so that they can kill her anyway. If they really are holding her family hostage, they're using them as bait." Yusei explained, not believing that Aki was considering going back.

"I can't take that chance, Yusei. I have to save my family...and who knows what she could be doing to them. I'm not going to sit here and let those two sorry excuses for women hurt my family." Aki told him, trying to reason with him.

"Aki, I can't have you get hurt again. You already took a bullet for my dad already...I can't live my life without you anymore. If they kill you, I'm gonna go mad and end up in a psych ward." Yusei said, trying to calm himself down.

"Yusei, you have to understand that I have to protect my family. Why did you think I took the bullet for your dad? It was because I cared about all of you and didn't want any of you to die. You guys are like a second family to me, and it made me sad at the time to think of attending a combined funeral. So, please understand that I have to go back. If I don't, then we'll be in England forever." Aki explained, imploring him to see reason.

He sighed, looking at his mother before he gave her his response. "Okay. What's your plan?"

* * *

It had been a week and a half since the phone call. Within that time frame, Aki had contacted Hiro and came up with another plan to take down Hoshiko and her mother once and for all. Hiro had contacted FBI and they agreed to collaborate with herself and Hiro. Though she knew that she was hurting Yusei, she felt deep down that she was making the right decision.

"I'm meeting Hiro at the airport in an hour. We're going to discuss a few things and catch our flight." Aki told the Fudo's, though Yusei was the only one that was less attentive as his parents.

"Good luck, dear. Promise you'll be safe." Mrs. Fudo told her, embracing her tightly.

"I will." Aki smiled, as she glanced at Mr. Fudo.

"Just as long as you come back to us, Aki. I see how happy you make my son. He needs a girl like you in his life." Mr. Fudo whispered, hugging her as well.

"Thanks, Mr. Fudo." She replied, looking at her boyfriend's saddened face.

"Look, I know you're not happy that I'm going back...but I just hope that after this is all over, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me someday." Aki told him, pecking his cheek, "I promise I'll come back."

Not hearing another word from him, she bid the Fudo's one last goodbye. Too bad she didn't know if it was her last.

xxxx

For the last week, Sam had been locked in a basement with another man and two other girls, none of which she recognized. The last thing Sam remembered was going to get her dogs from the groomer and there was a weird guy in the back of her car. She thought for the last few days why she was kidnapped, or why anyone else was kidnapped with her.

_I haven't done anything to anybody...I know I download music off the internet, but who doesn't do that? Point being, I haven't done anything to deserve getting kidnapped...unless this has something to do with...oh no, _Sam thought, as she heard the door open.

"We get paid too little, with as much work as we're doing getting these hostages." The bigger guy said, sighing with frustration.

"I know right? That Hamasaki bitch is really pushin' it." The scrawnier guy added, shoving two more girls with the rest of them. Once they left, they locked the door behind them.

Sam noticed that the two other girls were oddly familiar. She took a careful observation and realized that the same girls were from the party the Fudo's had months back.

"I can't believe this is happening to us. I hope Uncle Kenji is okay. I always knew that auntie was a psycho." The redhead girl said, sighing.

"Wait, your own aunt had the balls to kidnap you...and you're family?" Sam questioned, disgusted by what she was hearing.

"Well, used to be. Uncle Kenji divorced our aunt." The brunette mentioned, quietly.

_Wow, I guess after what happened at the fucked up wedding, Hoshiko's dad had the common sense to divorce the golddigging trap and her clone-like bimbo of a daughter, _Sam thought, listening to the go on.

xxxx

"Everything is going according to plan. This is sure to have that little whore crawling to my feet." Mrs. Hamasaki said, looking out the window of the house she was keeping the hostages in.

"Look, boss lady, we've been holding these hostages for like a week. When are we gonna get to doin' stuff?" The bigger guy asked, in frustration.

"You'll get to do your damn jobs! I have a perfect way of getting them to talk. I already know that Bennett won't say much. He's way too loyal to Kenji to cough anything up. However, there are five young women down there. I'm sure men such as yourselves can find a way to make them...speak." She explained, smirking with wickedness. This left the two men grinning.

Unfortunately, Sam managed to hear everything that was said upstairs. On the outside she looked fine, but on the inside she felt sick. Mrs. Hamasaki was giving them permission to rape them as a way to get them to confess to where Aki and the Fudo's were hiding.

"I'm so scared! They're actually going to rape us?" The redhead girl, Lynn asked, starting to cry.

"I can't believe this! I'm still a virgin and with if they hurt me?" The brunette, Yuri questioned, crying as well.

_I don't know, _Sam thought, hearing the door open.

"Sooooo, which one o' ya's am I takin'?" The big guy questioned, tapping his chin as a joke, "You!"

Before anyone could react, Sam was grabbed by her arm and dragged by the muscular man. As he shut the door, Sam got a glimpse of Hoshiko's mother. She saw her walking towards them, grinning with enjoyment.

"Well, well, well. Look what fate has come upon you...all at the cost of your cousin. You know, she ruined my daughter's wedding?" She asked, playing with Sam's hair, "You know, I can make you a deal. If you tell me where that whore is, then I'll let you go free."

"I'm not going to rat my cousin out on some golddigging trash like you and your daughter." Sam countered, spitting in Mrs. Hamasaki's face.

She growled as she wiped the spit off her face, "Take her away. Make sure she talks."

Without another word, the muscular guy threw Sam over his shoulder and carried her upstairs. She was trying her best to kick and scream as a matter of escaping, but nothing worked. They reached the first room as he threw her on the bed and slammed the door shut. He wasted no time letting his hands roam. His hands stopped at the edge of her shirt, taking it and her bra off in the process. His right hand massaged her breasts. She tried to fight him off to the best of her ability, yet even though she was a pro fighter, she couldn't manage to get him off.

_He's like three hundred pounds, and I'm way less than half of that, _Sam thought, as he pinned her arms down.

"You're too weak, little girl." He smirked, taking his pants and underwear off. After getting turned on by her large chest, he ripped the rest of her clothes off and entered himself roughly. Sam cried out in agony as he started to buck back and forth, ramming himself into her.

"Stop...please...STOP! STOP!" She screamed, as tears came down her cheeks.

"Tell me where that girl is and I will...," He said, continuing at a faster pace. Though she was in agonizing pain, Sam refused to rat out her cousin. In her family, blood was way thicker than water...and it was going to stay that way. Hesitantly, she let out a moan as he kept going. As he kept going deeper and deeper, he eventually released and rested his elbows as he caught his breath.

_This is my chance; I have to get out of here, _Sam thought, taking her leg and swiftly kicking him in the stomach. Just as he shot up from the pain, it caused him to slide out of Sam. Though she was naked, she pushed herself up and roundhouse kicked him in the temple, making him pass out. Before he had the chance to get up, she put her top on without a bra and her pants and jumped out the window. Once she landed on the ground, she took off running down the street, not knowing where exactly her feet would take her.

* * *

"I'm glad we've finally landed." Aki muttered, sighing with exasperation.

"As am I, but we have to get to the hideout soon." Hiro told her, as they quickly got into his car, "The hideout is close by to where Mrs. Hamasaki is keeping the hostages."

"So does the agents already know the plan?" Aki questioned, looking out the window.

"Yes, I filled them in just before I left for the airport. Apparently from what they could gather, instead of killing the hostages, they're actually raping the hostages for information on you and the Fudo's whereabouts." Hiro explained, making Aki's heart fall.

"Wait, so they could be raping people in my family?" Aki asked, feeling like she was going to faint.

"I'm sorry, Aki, but let's hope that they haven't gotten to that point. I'm pretty sure some of the other hostages are people in Kenji Hamasaki's side of the family. Mrs. Hamasaki is somehow under the impression that Kenji is helping you all by giving them information about where they are. It's all rather confusing, but the point being. If we can somehow get Mrs. Hamasaki to lure her into a trap we create, then it'll be easier for the agents to arrest her." Hiro added, pulling into a weird tunnel.

"Yeah, but question is...what exactly are we going to do the lure her into our trap...rather than get sucked up into hers?" Aki asked, curiously.

"We take something that means a lot to her." Hiro answered, plainly.

"No way, Hiro! I'm not kidnapping Hoshiko just so her mother can loss any marbles that she has left in that thing she calls a brain." Aki responded, furiously.

"That's not what I was thinking of. What was her reason the entire time for helping Hoshiko marry Yusei?" Hiro questioned, as Aki's eyes lit up.

"Of course, the fortune! But wait, how do you know where the fortune is?" Aki asked, feeling like she was asking a lot of questions.

"That's one thing I can't answer. I made an oath to the Fudo's that I would not tell anyone." Hiro replied, "But, if we can somehow manage to get the agents to call in the FBI and have them surround the premises, then we should be golden."

_I hope so, _Aki thought, as the gate to the hideout shut behind them.

xxxx

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I never told you that I wanted any of this!" Hoshiko exclaimed, shocked at what her mother revealed to her.

"Hoshiko, dear, I'm doing this for us. If my plan works, then we'll eventually get the fortune." Mrs. Hamasaki said, trying to get her daughter to calm down.

"No. I've had enough of this! It's bad enough that I've already been put to shame at a wedding that never happened, I'm not going to make a fool of myself again. You're on your own!" Hoshiko yelled, turning away from her mother.

"If you turn your back on me, then you are no better than your father." Mrs. Hamasaki muttered, as her voice filled with venom.

She stopped in front of the door. Hoshiko had never seen, let alone, heard this side of her mother. Something changed with her, ever since two years ago, when she was fifteen. Her mother had started acting strange after they arranged the supposed union of Yusei and herself...

_~Two years earlier~_

_"Darling, I'm so happy that Hoshiko will be a bride in a few short years! She'll be happy and with a good man like Yusei." Mrs. Hamasaki chirped, clapping her hands excitedly. _

_At the time, her daughter had just started attending high school. She wondered what compelled her parents to arrange a marriage between her and an older guy. Her mother told her that it was for the purpose of the two families. They were one of the most powerful families in Japan. Hoshiko noticed that the Fudo's, however, were the only family who didn't flaunt it like her family and others, which she didn't understand._

I really don't want to get married. I've never even met this Yusei guy, and he's older than me. Plus, I just started high school, and I don't know anything about dating_, Hoshiko thought, nervously as she sat in her all pink room, cuddling with her white teddy bear._

Hoshiko then figured out that the months of arguing and fighting turned into years of her parents not sleeping the same room anymore, and now things had reached this point. Her mother and herself lost a father and a husband, all their belongings, and their dignity. Hoshiko knew that she wanted to do the right thing, but was torn between her mother's love and common sense.

"Fine, I guess I'm as bad as dad is then." Hoshiko mumbled, walking out the door. After catching a bus further in the city, she realized that she had her mother's purse, and enough money to catch a quick flight to England.

_I don't know why I'm going, but in my mind, going to warn them seems like the good path to take, _Hoshiko thought, enjoying the long bus ride.

* * *

**Well, I can honestly say this chapter was a piece of crap! Either that or I had too much of an overload. I added so many parallel things in this chapter it's not even funny. Well, the good news is I'll probably go back and edit this chapter, but I really wanted to get this one done for you guys. I love you all so much for being so patient with me and I'm sooooo immensely sorry. I feel so terrible for making you guys wait so long.**

**Next time: Hoshiko decides to go to England to warn the Fudo's that Aki's plan might falter if they don't catch the next flight back home. Also, Sam calls Aki and Hiro for help and tells them what happened to her when she was kidnapped. In addition, Mrs. Hamasaki eventually figures out that Aki and Hiro were trying to set a trap for her. Was Aki too many steps behind Mrs. Hamasaki? Will Mrs. Hamasaki get a hold of the fortune and be able to kill Aki in the process, or will Yusei and company be able to save the day. R&R plz!**

**Oh, and just as a heads up, there are only going to be one and a half more chapters left and then there's going to be an epilogue (with the last half chapter). I just wanted to say now (and I will again later), thank you all so much for supporting me through this story. I'm so grateful and fortunate for all my fans, reviewers, and readers out there! You all are my inspiration and what keeps my writing going, and I couldn't make this story happen without any of you, so I love you and thank you all so very much for supporting me the entire way.**

**Cherriez**


End file.
